


Seven Nights and Seven Days

by Cuptat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bad Decisions, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage Stockade, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Charity Event, Comeplay, Consenting Sex Slavery, Dildos, Escort Service, Eventual Fluff, Gags, Good Intentions, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance Modern AU, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mobs & Casinos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rich Lance (Voltron), Sex Work, Stupid Sexy Keith, Stupid Sexy Lance, Top Lance (Voltron), money can't buy everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: “Our agreement is that you stay with me for a week. Seven nights and seven days counting tonight. During this time, you will stay with me on my estate and you are only permitted to leave with me or if you choose to break the deal. You can leave at any time but will only be paid for the nights you stayed the following mornings. 160,000 GAK will be wired to Allura to pay your debt, you need to stay six nights to cover it. The seventh night is for you, if you choose to stay the money is for you to start fresh. No more getting into trouble again.”Lance eyed him for a second but Keith chose not to respond. He had no intentions of ‘gambling’ again, that is just what he was calling it. He didn’t even like it to begin with.Lance didn’t need to know that.“You are to be mine for the week. I will own you and take you as I please during this time. You are to never hold back any sounds, you are never to touch yourself without my permission, and you are to only wear what I have chosen for you.”“A sex slave.” Keith interrupted. Both Lance and Allura danced around the term but it is what it was.“Only if it’s consensual.” Lance met Keith’s glare.“It’s what it is.” Keith shrugged it off.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Matt Holt/Romelle, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 225





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it's been like 8 months since I posted something. If you are under age get the fuck out. In an effort to get more comfortable writing smut I decided to just go all in and cram as many kinks as I can into this thing. Cause why not? If it's good or it's bad I probably won't learn my lesson anyways. Additional tags will be added with new chapters and let me know if I missed one. A portion of this fic was brought to you by #drinkwriteklance on twitter. 
> 
> This fic features:  
> Allura is trying to save Keith again.  
> Lance helps in the wrong ways but just wants someone to care for and to bang.  
> Keith is a slave to his own bad decisions but the risk of Stockholm syndrome is fine cause Lance is hot. (no, it's not Keith)  
> Shiro is oblivious to everything and chooses not to question when things somehow work out.

Allura thumbed through the pictures she took this morning. God, she wishes the lighting was better.

Each one did not do justice in capturing the real allure of the man pictured. She can only hope that it is enough.

The sleek black SUV drove down the tree lined drive to the large mansion resting hidden behind. The trees gave way to the gardens the closer she got to the home of her old friend.

_Huh, Lance planted more for-get-me-nots by the drive. They were always his favorite._

The driver opened her door for her and lead her through the large wooden doors of the home. The space beyond was elegant in a rustic sort of way. Marble pared with woods and steel, yet still light and airy, it was welcoming.

“Miss Altea, it is a divine pleasure to see you as always.”

Lance stepped though the archway rolling the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He was not dressed for business today, instead in a pair of relaxed jeans and a button up shirt. His Light brown hair tousled in a careless manner and his tan skin glowing.

“Lance, it’s been too long since we last spoke in person. I miss that smile of yours you know.” Allura teased as said smile spread even wider across Lance’s face.

“Well, that is both flattering and concerning, work must be taking too much of my time,” Lance lead her down the hall where she knew would take them to his office. “But I would never pass the chance to have your company.”

Allura took a seat on the deep blue velvet couch in Lance’s office, shutting the door behind them. Though she hadn’t seen anyone else she was sure his staff was milling around the halls and would eagerly eavesdrop if they could. They lived for gossip about their employer. 

“Is everything alright?” Lance sat next to her, leaving enough of her personal space between them for comfort but still open and friendly.

“I’m alright,” Allura clarified knowing Lance would be remembering a few years back when she needed his help and he gladly gave it to her. She would forever be grateful for his help even if he considers the debts to be paid. “I’m here on behalf of an old friend.”

“Oh.” The concern on Lance’s face gave way to curiosity. “I was worried, you normally let me come to you after… but please continue.”

“Yes, I know my last few suggestions were not to your liking. Have you grown tired of them?” Allura teased knowing Lance means no harm in turning her suggestions for company down.

“No, Maybe.” Lance shrugged but his eyes fell to the manila envelope she held in her hands. “I’m not sure what I’ve been looking for.” He seemed to drop a bit of his business persona with the statement. Allura wondered if he had even realized he was using it, normally Lance is more laid back with his friends. He has been working too much.

“Well, before I show you, I need to divulge all my connections to this person.” She continued on.

Lance raised a questioning brow but said nothing.

“I have known him for longer than I’ve known you. We met when I was younger just after I lost everything.”

Lance nodded solemnly knowing the story already.

“See, before Coran adopted me, I was temporarily placed in a home for teens.” Allura eyed the carpet as she rarely spoke of this time in her life. “I met a boy who was much like me but had already been there for some time.”

“Like you how?”

“Lost his loved ones, angry at the world,” Allura ticked off her fingers as she went, “seeking love in the wrong ways… coping through pleasure.” She let a smile slip knowing her own faults and not being ashamed of them.

Lance smiled, “Something tells me he didn’t go to make a living out of it as you did.”

Allura laughed, “Not successfully nor was he serious about it, it was merely convenient.”

This had Lance’s attention. “Is he looking for a deal with me? Like yours?”

“No,” Allura was quick to clarify, “I was starting a business and helping others in my situation. You gave me the means to obtain a home big enough to open my doors to those in need. He is simply an old friend who has gotten into a bit of a bind.” Allura sighed, “Unfortunately his need is too great for me to handle alone and time is not on his side.”

There was an uneasy silence before Lance broke it.

“How much?” He was using his business voice now. Serious and a little commanding. His business persona again.

“One million GAK.”

“How long until it’s due?” He was completely unphased by the amount of money.

“It’s already overdue, he has ten days to pay it.”

Lance rubbed his face; he was hesitant she could tell. She knew this was not something he would normally go for. Too much could go wrong.

“From what?”

“Gambling.”

“Jesus Christ this is not good Allura.” Lance stood crossing his arms. “This is not the kind of thing I like to take on. Not without precautions.”

“I know Lance. And you can tell me no. I wouldn’t hold it against you, I just had to try.” Allura met Lance’s eyes head on.

He was looking for any lies, not that Allura thought he didn’t trust her, it was just his nature. It is a part of him that makes him a good businessman. 

“What has he done to remedy the situation?”

This was good, he was still considering it, continuing the conversation. “He never really had much as he was never adopted as I was. He has sold off as much as he could to pay his debt. This has left him with a bag of belongings, his bike, and a dog that is currently making himself at home on my rug in front of the fireplace.”

Lance broke into a smile, “Matt and Romelle must be loving that.”

“Oh yes, Kosmo is a rather fond of them as they are of him and I swear there are days he grows tired of my loves before lunch.”

A laugh burst out of Lance that has the tension in the room dissolving. “I can picture it.”

“Would you like to see his list?” Allura slides out sheet from the envelope, careful not to pull the pictures with it. She wanted Lance to agree to the situation first and not be lured in by the photos.

Lance silently took the list from her, still relaxed from his outburst. Allura watched him read through it, nodding every so often as his eyes landed on something he liked.

“There isn’t much he’s not into.” Lance hummed, “Holy shit he’s got knife play on here.”

“I feel the need to state that it’s just the treat of it, not actual harm.” Allura stated. “You cut him I cut you, though he can surly handle himself.”

“You know I would never do that, and your ride or die friendship is duly noted.” Lance winked at her, his natural character coming through, “Is he following your business plan?”

“Yes, everyone has a plan. He will work with you and I to pay the debt. Once paid he has plans to go stay with his brother until he can get back on his feet. There is no threat of him returning to bad habits. He won’t even be in the same city anymore.”

“Does the brother know?”

“No and he wants to keep it that way.”

Lance played with the corner of the paper in his hands. He sat back in his chair, placing the list on his desk, studying it a moment before turning back to Allura.

“I’ll help,” He glanced at the list again, “I have rules though.”

“Of course, but first have a look.” Allura handed over the envelope. She watched as Lance slid one of the photos out and froze. She had to smile at the way Lance’s eyes widen before he shoved the photo back into the envelope and placed it delicately on his desk next to the list. He tried to use a cough to cover up the other sound that escaped his lips and Allura tried not to laugh. She always knew Lance was a goner for pretty and slightly dangerous things.

Lance eyed it, mouth opening and closing a few times no doubt looking for the right words.

Allura waited as he composed himself.

“I see why you didn’t show me that to start with.” Lance hummed, “Thanks for letting me make my choice without lust clouding my mind. Did Matt take those?”

Allura smiled at Lance’s poorly concealed jealousy, “I took them. I know how you like to keep some things to yourself. I assure you only Keith and I saw them.”

“Keith?”

Allura gestured to the envelope on the desk. “Keith, and may ask which one got you so flustered?”

Lance flushed as he rubbed his face. “The first one.” he shrugged.

Now it was Allura’s turn to bust out laughing, “Oh dear… that, that isn’t even the best of it.” She tried to calm herself. “He’s just shirtless.”

“Just shirtless! The man is ripped and holy shit you should’ve warned me! Fuck he’s hot,” Lance floundered in his worked-up state. This was the Lance she knew; this was her friend.

“Then go ahead and review the rest as I show myself out.” Allura stood smoothing out her skirt. “Email me your terms and know that I will not be taking a cut from this deal. He is my friend and I do appreciate you helping him.” Allura paused a moment before leaving. “I think that you will enjoy this, you’ve been working too hard lately. It might even be what you are looking for, but he’s a bit wild and you won’t be able to tame him.”

Something flashed behind Lance’s eyes, something she hadn’t seen since their time together. A challenge was there.

“Goodbye Lance, I look forward to your email. And when this is all done, I want to have our monthly brunches again.”

Lance nodded and with a small smile Allura showed herself to the door.

The driver was waiting for her by the SUV. She sighed in relief as she rode back down the long drive.

She trusts him. She trusts Lance with her best friend. There was still some part of her that worried, but she also hoped.

She hoped that even though she said he wouldn’t be able to, she hoped he could tame Keith. He was wild but largely misunderstood. Something in her wants them to work out, wants them to help each other.

She really believes they could be something great.

Her phone pinged with an email notification before she made it home.

Titled: _FUCK_ _This is going to be the death of me_

****

Keith read through the contract again. There was only one part he disagreed with but it was a minor detail given the situation. And no, he’s not going to talk about it. So far things were working out, it’s fine.

Completely fine.

“What’s the catch?” He asked Allura again.

“For the last time there is no catch.” Allura was pulling out all sorts of leather strappy things from the wardrobe. Half of which Keith had no hope of knowing how to put on.

“This is too easy. There has to be a catch.” He picked up a red choker, wrapping the three leather straps around his neck to check the fit.

“No catch Keith, he is a friend who likes to help people get out of bad situations.” Allura’s voice drifted out from somewhere in her large closet.

Keith buckled the choker into to place the three red leather straps caged in his Adam’s apple causing the large ring that hung from them to bob over the hollow between his collar bones.

It was a nice look.

Allura noticed, “Perfect!”

She disappeared again only to return with a bundle of red leather. Her silver hair was falling out of the bun she was trying to contain it in. Like she really had to dig around for her findings.

“You have about thirty minutes to decide. Then I’m going to wrap you in leather and bind you to the bed.” She pulled the different leather pieces apart and Keith watched his outfit be laid before him.

“You’re telling me that he will pay me the money I need if I stay with him for a week and let him fuck me whenever he wants? I’m not seeing a down side to this and it has me suspicious.” Keith flatten out the contract on the vanity table of the changing room.

It’s too good to be true. He thought he would have to sell his soul or something. This was just sex. He may have to check and see if he did accidentally sell his soul at some point.

How the fuck, do you check that?

He looked the contract over again. He knew he was going to sign it. He just needed Allura to say it was safe one more time. He trusts her, he really does, but this was way too easy. It was suspicious.

“Don’t lie Allura, is he some old, ugly, fat guy who can’t get laid otherwise?” Keith asked like it would change his mind, because he really fucked up this time.

The offer was for a lot of fucking money and he… he needs it damnit.

“Keith, he’s handsome I promise, around our age even. This is who helped me get this house. He has helped many of the people who come here looking to earn some cash. Most of them in only one night.” Allura sighed, “I know he’s been looking for more. A challenge maybe, but no one lately has been able to satisfy him for long. I’ll warn you though, he has a short refractory period. You won’t have time to rest.”

Keith had asked not to be told the man’s name. He didn’t want to know yet, it was more exciting this way.

“Your telling me he helped build your whore house?”

Allura threw a pillow at him which he laughed and dodged easily.

“It is not a _whore house_. It is an _escort service_ and a safe place people can come to earn money by offering themselves to our rich clients. With a small cut to the house of course.” Allura pulled Keith to his feet and motioned for him to strip. She has seen him at his worst so this was nothing. She had pulled him out of bad situations before and her she was doing it again.

He left his clothes in a pile on the floor. “A golden level whore house then.”

“Stop it and hold still.”

Allura buckled leather around various parts of his body. When she was done, he had three matching straps wrapping his waist with attached straps reaching over his shoulders outlining his chest nicely. Each thigh had bands of three leather straps wrapping around just tight enough to dig in a bit. They matched both the ones around his waist and around his neck.

Allura hooked black coated chains from the sides of the belts to the straps on each thigh. More chains were linked to his choker to the straps on his shoulders causing them to drape over his nipples. She wrapped each wrist and ankle in cuffs with the matching three leather strap pattern.

She then pulled a short skirt, a lattice work of black coated chains with red stones as accents, and swung it around his hips. It stopped short of covering his ass cheeks, leaving them peeking out the bottom hiding nothing.

Lastly, she handed him a red ball gag, soft red blindfold, and a red double cock ring.

“I’m not taking you in until you sign the contract,” Allura produced a black robe, “You have an out, you can stop at any time.”

Keith knew this. The contract was only binding in that Keith couldn’t talk about the deal they made. He could leave at any time and he would be paid for the time he stayed. Each night was 160,000GAK.

God that was a lot of money and his only way out of the shit he had gotten himself into.

It would take Keith six nights to cover his debt. The man was asking for seven nights with the intention to send Keith off with 160,000GAK in his pocket to safely make it to his brother’s and to stay out of trouble.

To start again, besides it was just sex.

Keith grabbed the pin and signed his name. Taking the robe and slipping it on he followed Allura to the room it would all start in.

The Velvet Room was draped in purple velvet and looked to Keith to be out of a cheesy vampire movie. Dark purple velvet chairs sat in two corners, dark paneled walls. An obnoxiously large crystal chandelier dimly lit up the room. A huge bed and black wooden dresser that Keith knew held any toy that you could imagine in its drawers. 

Whips, chains, plugs, dildos, clamps, anything, it was in there. He was not surprised to watch Allura walk over and start pulling out some of items.

Across the top she laid out a red dildo, a red butt plug, a black coated chain leash with a red leather handle, a wooden paddle-board, an assortment of chains and hooks, and lastly a heavy black spreader bar.

Keith tried to swallow the thick feeling in his throat. He was told tonight would be a test to see if they ‘ _vibe_ ’ (the guy’s words) and fuck if it wasn’t looking promising.

“I’ll let you finish getting ready while I check to see if he has arrived.” Allura excused herself with a wink.

Keith nodded as his eyes fell on the bed. It looked at a glance to be a normal king size rod iron bed with black silk sheets but looking closer he could see it for what it really was.

The bed was lifted with iron scroll work wrapping the base under the mattress. He could see the small door on the side used for those who liked to play in cages. The scroll work continued up the iron posts and across the top creating an iron canopy with endless places to hook and thread chins trough.

One of Keith’s favorite part was the iron stockade that stretched between the posts at the foot of the bed. He ran his fingers over the three rings it created when closed, meant for holding his neck and hands in place.

It was his choice to present himself in any way he sees fit. This was his choice, his favorite, he was at least going to try to have a little fun and enjoy his night.

Slipping the robe off and grabbing the spreader bar he got to work. First, he slid the double cock ring on, sliding it down to his base and wrapping the larger ring around the back of is balls. It wasn’t too tight yet but soon it would be.

Next the spreader bar was hooked to his ankles, then the ball gag placed into his mouth. Drool coated the ball as he waited for Allura to help with the rest as he couldn’t do it himself.

A small knock sounded before she returned. “Good,” she smiled seeing he didn’t waste any time. “Let’s get you locked in and ready to go.”

Keith shifted to the stockade as Allura unlatched it. She gently guided his head in place followed by his hands. She closed the top trapping him in place.

“Is anything pinched?”

Keith shook his head with minimal movement.

“Good, I’m going to shift you hold on.”

Allura moved his knees under him more to support more of his weight then on his hands and neck in the stockade.

“Last check, nod on the color.” Allura was in front of him now. “Red?”

…

“Yellow?”

…

“Green?”

Keith nodded.

“Good, remember that he will ask you often while you are gagged and you need to answer. I have given him your safe word for when you are not; you may use it if you need to. He encourages it.” Allura tilted her head down low enough that her light blue eyes filled his vision. “You can stop at any time, no worries.”

Keith nodded again.

Allura retreated from view and the soft silk blindfold was placed over his eyes blacking everything out. With a quick tug to tighten it in place he was ready. With a soft encouraging pat to his shoulder she was stepping away.

Once he heard the door shut is when he really started to feel it.

It hummed beneath his skin. A warmth simmering buzz ran down his body as he felt so exposed.

There was something that always thrilled him to be stripped down, wrapped up, and strapped in place with the blind fold making him focus on his other senses. Forcing him to really feel everything.

The feel of the leather tight around his body, the iron cold and ruff holding him in place. The spreader bar opening him up and setting him on display.

He could only imagine how he looks all bound up tight. Hell, he could even feel where the little chain skirt stops just short of his entrance, presenting it for the taking.

The thought alone riled him, the rings around his cock felt tighter as it began to swell with arousal pulling beneath it. The chain skirt brushed the head lightly creating an odd but welcoming sensation. He canted his hips a few times chasing it for a moment.

Keith let himself get lost in the anticipation. In the idea of a stranger walking in just to fuck him. To think this man is on the other side of the door, waiting to use him, pleasure him, _fucking wreak him_.

To be at the mercy of someone he couldn’t even put a face to. It was admittedly more arousing than terrifying. He fucking loved the mixture of those feelings.

Soon, the other man would be here, sliding fingers into him, stretching him, roughly, hopefully. Keith wants to feel it, to fully focus on it, to feel the burn of the stretch and the ache of it as the man’s fingers slide into him.

That slide, oh how he loves the feel of that slide as it inches deeper and deeper. His cock is already dripping as he just _imagines_ how good it will be. He will moan, he was told to. Told to not hold a single sound back. One of the stranger’s rules.

He canted his hips again but the drag of the chain is nothing even close to satisfying. Yet he can’t help but do it again, wishing there was at least a hand there. He tries to imagine it gripping him. Stroking him, pulling the sounds the stranger has requested from him.

He’s so wrapped up in his anticipation with a thousand thoughts running thorough his brain that he almost misses the sound of the door.

The soft click and the quite footsteps that slowly approach.

His mind spins back to how he is presenting himself, bound, gagged and blindfolded. Spread open. Waiting for it.

Fuck he’s asking for it.

Asking to be pleasured, to be used, to fucking _feel_ it for days after.

He can feel the man’s eyes on him, burning into his skin, wondering if his gaze is as lustful as Keith is imagining it to be.

A deep hum is let out closer than what Keith expected, pulling him out of his imagination and into reality. He instinctively turned his head toward it.

“Look at you.” A deep voice that sounded ruff as it breaks the silence. “I give you the option to start out as you please and you give me _this_. Fuck…”

A hand strokes down the side of Keith’s face, gripping his chin up to hold him in place.

“I can see how hard you are, how bad you want it.” the man growls in his ear, “Fucking on display like the piece of art you are. _A Masterpiece_.”

Keith felt a hand on his chin and a thumb stroke over his bottom lip. Tracing around the ball held there.

“I’m not surprised as I’ve read your list, you’ve got more kinks checked off then not, a down for anything kind of guy.”

The thumb continued to trace his lips, spreading his spit that has leaked from the corners of his mouth around bring a chill to the sensation.

“The question is, is this what you wanted? What you are into? Or is this what you thought I’d like? What I’d want to see to make it worth my time?”

The thumb slipped away and Keith’s chin was tilted even up even more.

He had to wonder what this guy was getting at. He always had trouble with reading other people in general and during situations like these it was no different. Keith was here to be fucked so why was there no fucking happening.

“I want you to tell me. Nod if this is what you thought I wanted to see?” the man relaxed his grip on Keith’s chin to allow him to move.

But Keith didn’t.

There was a part of him that was saying that he should. That this man was paying to have Keith at his bidding for a week. Naturally he would want Keith to be doing everything for his sake.

But he wasn’t.

This was for himself. He could have a little fun in this arrangement too.

There was that part of him that couldn’t fully bend to the will of another. He wouldn’t give anyone that satisfaction of knowing everything he did was for them. Even when they bought their time with him there was a part they would never have.

So, he didn’t move.

Keith just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be fucked without knowing who it was fucking him. To just feel it without distractions. There was no other reason then for the thrill of it.

He was going to be with this guy for a week, at least this first time could satisfy one of his favorite kinks that was only a one-shot deal. If it was good, he could ride off of it through whatever bullshit this guy had in mind. Cause there was always something.

The man let out what sounded like an amused hum. “Is this for you? Is this you indulging yourself?” 

Keith slowly nodded ignoring the defiant part of him that didn’t want to give an answer at all. He needed this guy to shut up so the real fun could start.

A thumb rubbed his chin as he heard a shift before the man’s voice was in his ear.

“As you wish. Now let’s see how much you can take.”

The hand disappears leaving ghosts of the feeling on his chin and Keith listens as the footsteps round the corner of the bed.

He tries not to flinch as warm hands grip his hips. Squeezing them then pushing the chain shirt up. Those warm hands move to the globes of his ass, squeezing and kneading his cheeks in what Keith feels is appreciation. They are big hands too, covering his cheeks as fingers dig in and he feels that buzz beneath his skin building again.

One hand leaves before coming back down hard sending a lovely sting across his ass and a smack fill the room while pulling a moan from behind the drool covered ball in his mouth.

“Fuck that was beautiful.” The strangers ruff voice nearly pulls another moan from Keith, “Lovely music.”

The hand comes down harder drawing another louder moan from Keith, He feels his cock twitch and wonders if he would’ve come already if it weren’t for the cock rings.

“I need you to sing for me,” the stranger pauses before a finger traces one of the leather straps around his thigh. He hums and Keith can feel the bed dip with his movements. “Sing for me Sweetheart.”

And Keith does as he was not prepared to feel the slide of a tongue over is entrance before it plunged in sending that delicious burn rolling through is body.

His moans fill the room as much as the ball gag would allow them. So, focused on the feeling and the unknown that he begins to lose himself quickly.

*****

Lance wasn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t this.

Keith was hot already. Lance knew from the photos Allura left with him yesterday. Dark inky hair framing the sharp features of his face and his ivory skin. It was a horrible cut but it worked for him. He was built with cored muscles running through his arms and abs that Lance just drooled over for a solid five minutes. Dark eyes and dark brows that looked like he wanted to stab someone and Lance would gladly let him.

The first photo was with Keith laid across a couch shirtless and fly open to show his happy trail had Lance flustered during their meeting. He couldn’t help it the man was stunning.

The second Keith was on his knees and stripped down to his boxers with a hard cock straining to get out had Lance pluming himself under his desk after Allura left.

And the last, Lance’s favorite was of Keith, boxers gone, stretched out on that same damn couch with his ass in full view, had Lance stroking himself until he was coming all over his own hand.

What he expected tonight was close to what he saw in the last picture. He was not expecting to be presented with such a wonderful gift wrapped up in leather and chains spread open and waiting for him.

Hard and leaking just from waiting.

But the cake, the fucking icing on top of this delicious dessert, was Keith’s admission this was for himself.

Lance didn’t want to be presented with what people thought he wanted. He wanted them to show him how they liked it. So, in turn it was never about someone meeting the needs on Lance’s own kink list but rather exploring what was on his partner’s.

Keith was giving him this right from the fucking start.

He did a mental rundown of Keith’s list. Starting off with some of the simpler things and fuck it was working for him.

Those pictures did not do this man’s ass justice. Fuck Keith’s ass was perfection in his hands and he made the best sounds as Lance’s hand came down hard reddening those cheeks.

He couldn’t resist tasting him after he made Keith sing that beautiful song.

Lance only glided over Keith’s entrance once before plunging his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, relishing in any sound he pulled from Keith. Licking into the other man to stretching him open, reaching deeper with each thrust of his tongue.

Keith arched his back the best he could between the stockade he was trapped in and Lance’s grip. Lance continued to work him open, filling the room with Keith’s _mmuhg’s_ and _hugmmm’s._

Lance briefly wonders how he would sound without the gag, but he’s not willing to remove it yet.

Lance works him until he feels Keith is as stretched out as he can get on his tongue, he finds the lube and slicks up his fingers. With Keith already wet from his tongue he easily plunges two fingers in. It’s tight but Lance is acting off the little red check that was in the box labeled ‘Rough’ on Keith’s list.

He could be gentler but the sounds he was earning himself from Keith was telling him not to.

He plunged his fingers deeper, curling them, searching for…

Keith flinched against the stockade moaning as Lance continues to stroke his prostate with his fingers, watching Keith drip more and more pre down his flushed cock and onto the bed.

Lance wants to taste him again, but somewhere new.

Without removing his fingers, he wiggles on his back with his head between Keith’s thighs. Oh, they are lovely thighs. Thick and muscular _thighs_. He runs his free hand up one, pausing to run a finger between the red leather straps again. His other hand doesn’t stop as he works a third finger in and quickly finds Keith’s prostate from this new angle.

The view from down here is phenomenal.

Keith is panting heavily as Lance works him. Ribs rapidly expanding and contracting beneath the leather and chains wrapped around him. His abs flexing and shifting with each thrust of Lance’s fingers.

Sliding further under Keith, Lance shifts into a position where he can wrap his lips around the head of Keith’s cock. Keith nearly screams as Lance slides his lips over him, sucking him in.

Keith cants his hips, its sloppy as if he doesn’t know which pleasure he wants to chase more. Lance’s fingers or his mouth.

Neither will bring release if Lance has his way. That box next to denial was checked too.

He takes more of Keith in his mouth with every thrust, thrusting his fingers deeper into Keith with every pull back. He savors the flavor Keith leaves in the back of his throat and along his togue. Indulging himself for a moment until his lips are brushing against the cock ring.

This treatment soon has Keith’s moans dissolving into whimpers sounding on the edge of too much that they have Lance needing to pull off and pull out of him.

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and his hand on a silk handkerchief from his suit. Walking around the bed he kneels to better see Keith’s face.

He can’t ignore the dark wet spots on the silk blindfold.

“Nod on your color.” He whispers and Keith turns his face toward the sound.

“Red?”

…

“Yellow?”

…

“Green?”

Keith nods and Lance notes that it is a strong controlled movement. He is still very much in his right mind.

Good because Lance isn’t done yet. He runs his fingers down the side of Keith’s face again before standing to view what toys are laid out for him on the dresser.

He knows there is more in the drawers but he likes what has been presented for him. Picking up the dildo and the plug Lance turns to stroke back Keith’s hair, “You need to be stretched more Sweetheart if you plan on taking me.”

Keith moans and leans into Lance’s touch. Fuck if that doesn’t make Lance harder than he already is.

He gets behind Keith on the bed again, slicks up the dildo then pushes it slowly into Keith without much warning. He watches Keith’s back shift and pauses half way as Keith arches. Lance runs his fingers down one of those wonderful thighs as Keith relaxes again. Slowly, he continues to push the silicon in to its hilt.

He leaves it. Walks back around to Keith’s side, “Hold that still Sweetheart while I clean up.”

Lance steps away loving the soft whimper he hears from behind him.

He washes his hands and wipes his face in the rooms on suite. From his spot in front of the mirror he can see Keith behind him in the reflection.

And what a beautiful sight.

Lance can’t help but pull his phone from his jacket pocket as he reenters the room and quietly snap a few pictures of Keith on display for him. He sets his phone on the bed and removes his own clothes. Relieved when his fully erect cock springs free from the confines of his boxers.

Crawling back behind Keith he slowly runs his hands over the other man’s thighs, again fingers tracing around those leather straps and playing with the chains there.

He may be developing an obsession with them.

He hums as he reaches forward and smooths the chain shirt back down over Keith’s ass enjoying how the red stones sparkle in the low light.

Lance picks his phone up again and begins recording. He slowly pulls the dildo almost all the way out before thrusting it back in.

Keith keens within the stockade, moaning as Lance thrusts the dildo in him again and again. His pace is slow at first but picks ups as the moans become louder. Lance catches it all on video, every wonderful sound and every dazzling sparkle across Keith’s ass.

Lance cuts the video after a few minutes. He doesn’t want to wait anymore.

He pulls out the dildo, lubes himself up and again without any warning slowly pushes himself into Keith pulling more moans from behind the ball gag. There is no pause this time, just eases himself into the warmth beneath him.

Fuck it felt good.

He losses himself is the tight warmth pulls him deeper. Building up from small shallow thrusts to a rhythm of deep hard one that have Keith squirming in his confines.

He doesn’t go easy as he continues to trust into Keith until he has worked himself down to his root. Each punched out moan Keith gives from behind the gag drives Lance deeper into to him. He knows he’s hitting Keith’s prostate; he knows Keith must be in tears again. It all just drives him forward. Gripping Keith’s hips as he pushes into him harder. Keith clinches around him tight and warm. He must be dying to come on Lance’s cock, wanting nothing more than to find release after all the work Lance put into working him open.

Lance feels himself getting close, feels the edge of the cliff as he’s about to tip over. He wants it. Needs it and oh, it’s such a blessed white out as pleasure takes over with a final hard thrust into Keith. He fills him. Paints his warm insides white. Marking him as his for tonight.

He comes back to the sounds of Keith’s whines as he is trying to rock back onto Lance’s cock with the limited movement he has.

Lance stills Keith’s hips with gentle hands, slowly he pulls out of Keith. Before any of his seed, his mark, can escape he slides the plug into place. Keeping Keith filled until Lance can use him again. Another checked box.

Keith lets out a cross between a moan and a whine as Lance pulls away.

He doesn’t leave the bed this time. Instead he releases the latch to the stockade and pulls Keith back into is lap.

“Easy now, don’t give yourself a head rush.” Lance remains behind Keith as he sits back onto his legs. “Do we need colors?”

Keith lazily shakes his head ‘No.’

Lance works the knot from the blindfold loose and lets it fall to the bed.

Again, he was not prepared.

There has never been someone so beautiful to stop Lance in his tracks. There have been some that have come close. Some who were beautiful in their own way.

But never this. Never has Lance stunned that he felt the entire universe still with him.

This man has galaxies for eyes.

Dark pools that suck him in, devoured his soul, and have him praying it would never stop. That those eyes would never leave him.

Lance is still frozen in place as Keith leans back further looking up at him. Even with his eyes blown wide from lust, Lance can see the deep violet that didn’t come through in the pictures.

It takes a small head thump from Keith to bring Lance back down from whatever plain of existence he just ascended to. Or fell to. Either way he was fucked.

And it’s those eyes, still on him, makes Lance start to grow to full attention again.

He leans back into the pillows and pulls Keith with him.

Finally breaking away from those eyes he latches on to Keith’s neck. Tonguing around the choker and sucking bruises into the skin around it.

Keith’s hand finds its way into Lance’s hair, gripping it hard as if he doesn’t want Lance to pull his lips away.

He gropes Keith’s chest and begins to thrust up against the plug still in him. His hand roam, and he finds Keith’s nipples, rolls the nubs between his fingers sending shivers racing through the other’s body followed by more little huffy whines.

Lance begins to lose himself, reaching between him and Keith he pushes the plug deep before sliding it out and thrusting is cock back into Keith hard.

He sees Keith’s eyes tear at the pleasure he just can’t reach.

Galaxies sat upon waves.

Lance wraps his hand around Keith’s cock, stroking him slowly with no intention of removing the cock rings to let Keith tip over the edge.

Not yet.

Lance trusts up into Keith, bouncing him on his lap, driving himself deeper as Keith moans around the ball in his mouth. One hand still fisted in Lance’s hair. Keith starts to try to get Lance to stroke him faster. His free hand gripping Lance’s wrist to force his movements.

With a growl Lance grabs his hand and holds it behind Keith’s back leaving his cock to bounce against his abs untouched with every thrust.

“ _You’ll come when I say you can.”_ Lance growled again driving himself harder and faster into Keith, soon he’s coming again, hard. Lance’s mind falls back to the _fill him, mark him_ as he comes back down.

He lifts Keith up enough to slide himself out and push the plug back in. Keith whines and humps the air in front of him for release he can’t get.

“Shhh, Sweetheart let me get this.” Lance releases his hold to unbuckle the ball gag and pulls it from Keith’s mouth.

“FUCK!” Keith yells as soon as his mouth is free. He works his jaw a moment, stretching it out before turning those beautiful galaxies onto a glare.

“ _Fuck me damnit!”_ He is still trying to thrust his hips forward into nothing.

“Stop.” Lance’s voice commands as he grips Keith’s hips to still them.

Keith freezes, “Yo… you…”

“You can call me Lance, or Master.” He smirks as Keith glares at him, “In fact I hope to have you screaming it.”

Keith responded with a growl that Lance cut off with a sharp movement.

He rolls Keith off of him, throwing him to the bed and works to release the spreader bar from Keith ankles. Manhandling check.

With a huff Keith pushes himself back over. Lance can see him gritting his teeth probably holding all the things Keith wishes he can say.

“You’re holding back.” Lance grips the straps around Keith’s waist and roughly pulls him up to face him. “You got somethin’ to say?”

Lance grins wildly at the way Keith’s teeth seem to grind together even more. A low growl seeps between them.

“You can say it you know.” Lance ignores the nails sinking into his biceps. “I’d let you.”

Keith doesn’t hesitate.

_“You’re being a fucking selfish asshole.”_

It’s more the growl than the words that has something stirring in Lance again. It’s a slower incline but it’s there.

“Well, if you want it you will have work for it. Isn’t that what you set yourself up for?”

Gripping Keith’s arms Lance pinned them behind the other man’s back, hooking the cuffs together.

Keith growled again as he was manhandled but not resistant as Lance brought him to the edge of the bed. “Color?”

Another growl, “Green.”

Lance selected the leash next, clipping it to Keith’s choker. Tugging back, he pulled Keith off the bed onto shaky legs. He tugged again, pulling Keith with him as he made himself comfortable in one of the velvet chairs. Keith settled straddling Lance’s lap while glaring down at him.

Lance was only half hard but slowly fulling the rest of the way out. He rubbed Keith’s thighs on either side of him admiring their thick muscles. Again, obsessing other them. Deciding the skirt was in the way he worked his way through the buckles until he could toss it aside.

Keith’s cock was standing at full attention straining against the cock ring at its base. Lance worked his fingers under the ring behind Keith’s balls and carefully worked it forward relieving them from their restraint. He massaged and worked Keith’s sack in a gentle roll between nimble fingers.

With his eyes rolled back Keith moaned and Lance suddenly wanted to taste it. Gripping the leash, he pulled Keith down to him, their lips crashing together. Instantly Keith was opening up and Lance’s tongue was diving in. He held Keith to him. Not giving any slack to the leash to allow him to straighten back up.

His hand shifted between them, gripping them both in long lose strokes. Lance was almost back to full hardness while Keith strained against the last cock ring.

He didn’t break away as moans turned into huffy little whines. Lance swallowed them all. Only stopping when Keith pulled back enough to whisper a small _please_ so low that Lance almost missed it. It would have been a tragedy if he had.

He kissed him roughly one more time before lifting Keith’s hips up to line himself up. He nudged the plug before sliding it out and sliding his tip in just past the tight ring of Keith’s entrance.

He held him there, pulling another choked _please_ from Keith’s lips. He moaned as Lance guided him down slowly, followed by whines and little _ahs_.

Once fully seated in Keith again Lance let the leash go and leaned back removing his hands from Keith completely. Lance eyed him with an arched a brow, making it clear that he was done doing the work.

Keith slowly rocked his hips, grinding down onto Lance and _fuck_ if that didn’t feel good. Keith did it again lifting a little more each time, picking up the pace but it was not enough. It’s not that Keith didn’t know what he was doing, Lance could tell it was more out of defiance than anything.

His heat continued to build as he watched each roll of Keith’s body. Toned muscles moving in waves chasing pleasure. Galaxies continued to glare at him.

“You’re… still… being… _selfish_ … _ah_.” Keith moaned around each word making the insult sound delicious.

He didn’t buy into Keith really being angry with him. It was more just all part of his game. He was defiant.

Lance grinned as he brought his hands back to Keith’s thighs, who slowed at Lance’s touch. He rubbed up until his hands were at the base of Keith’s cock. He worked his fingers under the last cock ring sliding it off through Keith’s slowed thrusts.

Once the ring was of Keith started his grind with vigor. Lifting up and dropping down taking Lance in deeper, harder. He was working him like his life depended on it.

Keith shut his eyes, hiding the stars, with his head thrown back as he rode Lance, both their voices filled the room. His grinds becoming so quick that Lance had to hold Keith by the straps around his waist so he didn’t fall back off his lap. One last grind down and Keith was silently screaming, arching his back and spilling all over his and Lance’s chests.

Lance with his grip on those straps bucked up into Keith, fucking him through his blissed-out release. By time Keith was coming back to reality he was rocking his hips again.

 _“Oh Fuck”_ Keith seemed to be hit with a second wave as he grinded down again in slow little rolls. _“FUUUUUCK”_

“You look so beautiful Sweetheart, keep going.” God Lance wanted a life size painting of this man, in this moment, to hang above his bed. To stroke himself to every night. That isn’t too much to ask is it?

Lance’s statement had Keith meeting his eyes, this time with a fucked-out gaze. _“Fuck Lance.”_

Hearing his name. Hearing Keith moan out his name flipped fucking a switch in Lance that he didn’t even know was there and that went straight to his dick. There was one more thing he wanted to do.

Lance gripped Keith and lifted him as he stood, Keith’s thighs wrapped around him as Lance a pushed him against the bed post. He drove himself deep pinning Keith there long enough to free Keith’s arms only to hook the cuffs to the bed post above his head.

_“Lance”_

He drove into Keith fast and hard at the sound of his name again. Driving more _ahs_ out of the other man. Keith arched his back as another orgasm rocked his body, tightening around Lance and causing his name to spill from his lips in rapid fire. Small dribbles of come leaked out of Keith’s spent cock.

Lance continued thrusting in deep until he was spilling in to Keith again. _Marking him again._ He claimed Keith’s mouth with his own sucking on his bottom lip as his trusts tapered off.

This time Lance didn’t reach for the plug. Keith was in the prime position to give Lance one of his favorite views. Indulging himself again.

He let Keith’s legs down letting them support him. Sliding out Lance stepped back and fell back into the chair leaving Keith bound by his hands and stretched out along the bed post.

He was spent but the sight before him… _Fuck._ Keith with his come smeared on his chest, out of breath, and too fucked out to complain. The best part was the come dripping down his thighs and legs. Fuck those thighs were gorgeous. Lance greedily soaked up the sight of how much of him Keith had been holding. It was a mess and Lance loved it.

He took his time before rose to take one more picture. Keith’s eyes watching his every move, lust stirring behind them.

Lance thinks he might like being on display. He can defiantly work with that.

He sets the phone up to catch a good angle, and turns Keith enough that when Lance sinks two fingers in to show just how much of him was left inside Keith the camera catches it all.

_“Ah… LAaance”_

He hopes the video got that. It will haunt him if it didn’t. All the sounds Keith has made tonight will haunt hos dreams for the rest of his life.

Lance pumps his fingers in and out as more of is come drips down Keith’s thighs. All for the camera to see. Reaching up he unclasp Keith’s hands from the bedpost and roughly bends him over the mattress. Making sure to keep everything in view for the video as he slides his hardening cock into Keith again.

This time it’s slow. He pushes in and slowly pulls out hoping his phone is catching just how well Keith seems to pull him in.

 _“mmhhg Laaannn mmghu!”_ Keith’s voice is muffled as Lance pushes him harder into the mattress. He relishes in the warm slide, pushing in harder and harder until Keith is arching and screaming his is name. The warmth clinches around him as he fucks Keith through it sending shivers down the other’s body. Catching it all on video.

“Color?” Lance breathlessly ask as he approaches the edge himself.

Keith only lets out a soft whine, still fucked out and coming down from the high.

Lance slows slightly, “Keith, Sweetheart, I need you to tell me your color?”

Keith lifted his head just enough to moan out “Green,” before dropping down to the mattress again.

“Alright, I’ve just got one more.” Lance picked up his pace again. Lifting one of Keith’s knees on to the bed Lance slammed into him deeper than before chasing his pleasure.

He slid a hand up Keith’s back burying his fingers into those inky black locks and pulled. Keith let out something between a growl and a moan while clinching tight around Lance inside him.

The sound alone would’ve sent Lance over the edge. He spilled into Keith for the last time that night. His mind a blur of pleasure and exhaustion.

After a moment Lance comes back to himself and gently pulls out of Keith. He glances over to see his still phone recording; he shuts it off and releases Keith. “Let’s get you cleaned up beautiful.”

Keith sets out a soft whine as Lance lifts him fully onto the mattress. He arranges him in a position that he thinks Keith will be comfortable in. “Rest a sec while run a bath.”

*****

Keith heard what Lance said but he was too fucking tried to care to respond. He closed his eyes and started to drift off until those warm hands were back on him.

Keith peeked open his eyes to see Lance remove the leather straps from his ankles and thighs.

The extra attention to his thighs did not go unnoticed.

Keith watched him, getting what he believes to be the first good look at the guy. The guy that just fucked him into oblivion.

Holy shit it was _sooo good_.

And this guy wasn’t bad looking either. He didn’t know if he should be thanking the universe or Allura for that. Probably both.

Lance, he was not going to use the other name, had thrown Keith off kilter when he had removed the blindfold and Keith was met with ocean blue eyes. He didn’t get to appreciate them much as he was pissed about being denied but now, now he can.

Damn the guy was handsome, with his mused-up hair and relaxed expression, and there were those smiles that he was giving him that just made Keith’s insides hum.

Lance’s eyes met his as his hands moved to Keith’s hips, “I’m gonna move you a little to get the belt off, tell me if it hurts.”

Keith nodded and let Lance shift him onto his back. Then nimble fingers worked at the buckles. He slid his arm beneath Keith to lift his lower back up in a slight arch before gently sliding the straps out from under him. Lance moved onto his wrists then lastly the choker. He lightly massaged the tender skin around Keith’s Adam’s apple, causing him to close his eyes at the sensation. What was rough a few minutes ago was so gentle now.

“Is it sore?” Lance whispered.

“Mmmm no.” Keith opened his eyes again to find Lance hovering closely over him.

Any other time Keith would push the person away, but the way Lance was looking at him was different. He was being attentive, gentle, like he was really concerned on making sure Keith was okay. Like he cared.

Keith didn’t know what to do with this because no one ever cared.

“I’m gonna carry you to the bath, is that okay? Do we still need colors?” Lance asked pulling back.

“’M fine, no colors.” Keith mumbled and Lance scooped him into is arms.

For a split-second Keith was shocked. Lance had picked him up so effortlessly. And held him close against his tan torso. Keith gripped his broad shoulders as knew he wasn’t light but Lance was not bothered at all as he crossed the room to the on suite and slowly lowered him into the warm water.

It was hot, Lance not the water, if he didn’t knock this shit off Keith was gonna have to go again. He’ll fucking demand it if he has to.

He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips as the warmth seeped into the sore muscles. Lavender scents swirled around him and he relaxed back into the water. Lance pulled away seeming to be busy with something else. He was reading through the bottles left out on the counter for them to use.

Paying attention to details that Keith never bothered with.

He watched Lance’s shoulders shift with his movements, they were nice rolling motions along his toned back. There was a scar across most of Lance’s back that Keith had to wonder what story was behind it. Curiosity locking him in.

Lance let out a huff of a laugh. Keith’s eyes darted to him in the mirror and Lance winked, he had caught staring.

Keith turned away quickly and dunked his head below the water. Which may not be a rational response. Fuck it. Fuck being rational.

There was no reason for him to be shy now, Lance had just been inside of Keith, he had been inside of him before Keith even knew it was him.

Oh, that thought left his skin buzzing again.

Hell, there was still remnants of Lance in him, shyness was uncalled for.

Keith resurfaced, pushing his hair back to find Lance sitting next to the tub.

“Come here, I’ll wash your hair.” Lance gestured for Keith to move closer to him. He gave a little pause but obeyed.

He heard the sound of Lance opening the shampoo bottle before his fingers wound themselves into Keith’s hair. Those fingers massaged at Keith’s scalp relaxing him even more with each new touch. Fingers that Keith couldn’t help remembering how they felt inside of him. Fuuuuuucccck he was melting.

A satisfied hum escaped him. Betraying him.

“Those are the sounds I like to hear.” Lance winked at him again, a pleased grin stretched across his lips. “I must say you sang beautifully tonight.”

Fucking asshole.

Really there is no reason for it. Keith’s brain just wants to call Lance an asshole for the sole reason that he’s being sweet and Keith can’t process that shit on a normal day let alone when he’s a fucked-out version of himself.

Lance rinsed the soap from Keith’s hair. Once complete he picked up a soft sponge and lathered it with lavender scented soap before he began to wipe down Keith’s chest. His movements drifted lower as Lance cleaned his stomach and thighs.

Keith sucked in a gasp as Lance lightly brushed his sensitive entrance. Lance leaned in closer, “Was that a good gasp?”

Keith nodded then moaned as Lance brushed the sponge over him again. Dragging it across his entrance all the way up his half hard cock. He had no idea how Lance was able to get him hard again. Just when Keith thinks they are done Lance is sending him spiraling again.

Another pass of the sponge is paused and Keith feels two fingers slip into him.

“How does it feel Sweetheart?” Lance whispers near his temple as Keith arched into the touch, moaning lowly.

There’s that name again.

Lance’s fingers move deeper, “Tell me Sweetheart.” 

Keith tries, “Goo-good, feels… _mnmmnhg_ feels good.”

Lance finds his prostate and begins to thrust his fingers against it sending Keith into a moaning mess and over the edge in an embarrassing short amount of time.

Lance is cleaning his chest again as Keith comes down.

“We should talk about our arrangement.” Lance states. “I know you agreed but we should go over it again.”

I was strange how Lance’s attitude shifted. The business side of the man coming out.

“Sure.” Keith just settled back. He figured Lance was right, they should talk about it. There was that one thing Keith was refusing to do.

“Our agreement is that you stay with me for a week. Seven nights and seven days counting tonight. During this time, you will stay with me on my estate and you are only permitted to leave with me or if you choose to break the deal. You can leave at any time but will only be paid for the nights you stayed the following mornings. 160,000 GAK will be wired to Allura to pay your debt, you need to stay six nights to cover it. The seventh night is for you, if you choose to stay the money is for you to start fresh. No more getting into trouble again.”

Lance eyed him for a second but Keith chose not to respond. He had no intentions of ‘ _gambling_ ’ again, that is just what he was calling it. He didn’t even like it to begin with.

Lance didn’t need to know that.

“You are to be mine for the week. I will own you and take you as I please during this time. You are to never hold back any sounds, you are never to touch yourself without my permission, and you are to only wear what I have chosen for you.”

“A sex slave.” Keith interrupted. Both Lance and Allura danced around the term but it is what it was.

“Only if it’s consensual.” Lance met Keith’s glare.

Yeah tonight had been a good but the deal went into far more than just the one time. Keith was giving up a week of his life to be with a stranger, even if he was a handsome one, for a stupid mistake.

“It’s what it is.” Keith shrugged it off.

Lance sighed, “You can leave at any time if you chose not to continue,” his voice turned soft, comforting almost, “and tell me if there is ever an issue. If you need something just let me know I’ll work it out.”

He was genuine, Keith could see that, but how much freedom did he really have. He needed the money. If he walked away from the deal he was fucked.

If not a slave to Lance then he was a slave to the circumstances.

“Let me take care of you,” Lance continued, “After care is a must, and you will eat breakfast and dinner with me. Lunch is your time; you will be permitted to make any phone calls at that time to anyone you feel you need to keep contact with.”

Keith only nodded as he tried to control the storm of his emotions in him. 

“My normal staff will not be on site for the week. So, for the love of god don’t trash anything.”

Keith huffed a laugh at that.

“I really hate cleaning so don’t make me do it.” Lance’s tone began to lighten. “Hunk, my chef and friend, will be the only one permitted on site as I can’t cook worth shit and I won’t torture you with my efforts to. He will only be in the kitchen for our meal times together, and he will leave a lunch for you. You are not permitted to go to the kitchen, but you can call him if you want to request something.”

Lance paused seeming to be thinking on something.

“He’s my best friend and the kindest person I know.” Lance informed him, “If you need to talk to someone besides me you can talk to him. Anyways, you are permitted in the library, the gym, dinning lounge, and any of the sitting rooms. The west offices are strictly off limits. They are my business offices. You are not permitted to interrupt any business dealings either. Just look at as extra free time if I get called for extra work.”

Keith watched as Lance’s fingers trailed in the water next to his knee. Close but not touching.

“Though you will not be leaving the house, no one, and I mean NO ONE is allowed to touch you while you are mine. _NO ONE_.”

That caused Keith to glance up. Possessive much?

Lance challenged his glare.

Keith could see a fire there, something in Lance that dared him to challenge it but there was no need. It was only for a week.

Satisfied that Keith understood Lance continued. “You will sleep in my bed with me every night. You will tell me if you don’t like something, if you are sore or hurting. Talk to me.” Lance picked up Keith’s hand from the water, drawing Keith’s attention to him again.

“The only real binding part of this contract is that you are not allowed to discuss this contract outside of Allura and myself. If there is any issue you need to talk to me.”

Keith nodded but bit his lip. There was that one thing.

“Is there something you have to add?” Lance must’ve picked up on his hesitation.

“Well, there is one thing.” Keith pinned him with a glare. “I’m not calling you _‘Master’_.”

The bathroom was silent for a tick before Lance busted out laughing. Smiling wildly with mirth in is eyes.

Keith continued to glare to make sure Lance knew it was serious.

“Oh, fuck I forgot I put that in there.” Lance wiped a tear from his eye. “No, you don’t have to. You can call me an asshole for all I care as long as you are calling me. Though I do like the way you moan my name Sweetheart.”

Oh, so that nickname was going to continue. Keith did relax at the clarification.

“I’ll think about it.” Keith said as he sunk further into the now cool water.

“No problem.” Lance watched him, only continued when Keith said nothing else. “I’ll let you relax a bit more them we can go.”

Keith nodded and watched as Lance stand to move about the room. He collected his items and prepared for them to leave.

Idlily Keith thought of how much worse this could be. Really, he was lucky Lance wasn’t ugly old dude who spent his life working to death and only paying for company.

Lance seemed different. Like he cared and wanted Keith to enjoy his time and he just might.

But no matter how nice Lance was or how he seemed to want to help Keith. He knew there had to be a catch. There had to be something that will go wrong.

Because the world wasn’t nice to Keith. It never gave him a break when he needed it most. He just wasn’t lucky in any part of his life but if this didn’t work out he won’t have one to worry about.

Keith had to ask himself, _what the fuck did he get himself into?_


	2. Day One/Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was right back to trying to figure out how to stage an attack only armed with a pillow. Lance mumbled something, in Spanish maybe, and pulled Keith tighter to his chest.  
> Oh, he was warm.  
> Keith started to relax, it was bad enough that the mattress was like sleeping on a cloud, but Lance’s warmth had him melting. Seriously, he was going to have to see what kind of mattress this was, he was absolutely getting one. He’ll steal this one if he has to. He could totally make it out of the mansion without Lance knowing.  
> It was illogical, yes. Was that going to stop him? No.  
> The arm’s hold tightened and what was definitely Spanish mumbled near his ear. Lance still seemed half asleep until there was a huff into the hair at his neck and Lance’s sleep ruff voice broke the quite around them.  
> “I can’t believe you have a mullet.”  
> What?  
> Lance huffed harshly into the hair at his neck again sending strands flopping over onto Keith’s face. “Worst hair ever, you need to send it back to the 80s where it belongs.”  
> My god he was annoying. “Are you always this hypercritical in the morning?”  
> “Are you always this disgruntled in the morning, Mullet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not dead. Well, maybe a little, my hair has defiantly seen better days. But that's not the point. Sorry I made ya'll wait 10 months for this. I'll try to be faster but I make no guaranties. Life likes to prove me wrong if I try to. For me this chapter is a beast at 17004 words, mostly smut with a sprinkle of bickering and feels. It's late and I've eaten a whole heart-shaped box of chocolates, so I'm just gonna toss this out to ya. Enjoy!

Fucking asshole.

Again, Keith doesn’t know how to process Lance’s sweet behavior bullshit.

He groans and stretches as he sinks further into the mattress of Lance’s bed. He’s not too sore as the bath at Allura’s helped and Lance babied him until he got into bed.

Now it was early morning and Keith hasn’t slept at all because his damn brain won’t let him. It won’t let Lance’s behavior go.

How he packed everything Keith needed into his ridiculously expensive SUV. How said SUV had the seat and interior already warmed up so once Lance helped Keith into the passenger side the chill from the night was already gone.

How Lance made sure Keith got to say goodbye to Kosmo. Allura too but Keith wasn’t really worried about her, but Kosmo surely thinks Keith abandoned him by now. You know dog logic.

Lance let him pick the music station to listen to, took them through the drive thru when Keith said he could eat. Let him get a strawberry milkshake instead of real food.

But the most asshole-ish thing was how Lance gave him a piggyback ride up to the bedroom because Keith dozed off before they got to Lance’s ridiculous mansion.

“I can see you’re tired just let me carry you.” Lance had edged on sounding frustrated the more Keith tried to refuse.

He’s glad he caved though because Lance’s bedroom was fucking far. It was on the other side of the mansion from the garage. He carried Keith through like fifty halls and up stairs and fuck, Keith knows he’s never going to be able to find his way out.

The assholery continued as Lance gave him a black tank and soft lose pajamas pants with moons on them to wear to bed. The fucker.

Keith glanced over to find said asshole sound asleep, curled on his side facing him. He expected Lance to be all over him again once they got into bed, instead Lance left like a foot between them giving Keith plenty of breathing room.

He needed it for this early morning soul searching. He still wasn’t sure if he accidentally sold his soul or not.

Keith rolled to his side bringing him just a bit closer to Lance. He watched as his lips twitch and his nose wiggled as he slept. It was fucking adorable.

And that was the problem.

In the maybe eight hours that Keith has known Lance he hasn’t been an asshole at all. He has been attentive and sweet. The sex had been fun even if Keith was calling him selfish half the time. Lance took every care to make Keith comfortable after.

He has never been treated so well and he can feel his heart take interest. Don Get him wrong, it still sat cold and guarded in his chest. A battle worn thing wrapped in the steel walls Keith kept around it. Not giving anyone, besides those who have already earned it, the time of day.

Within eight fucking hours Lance had gained its attention.

The fucking adorable asshole.

Keith was just frustrated with the situation. He didn’t think and he did something incredibly stupid to the wrong people, and now he was having to rely on the kindness of his friend and this stranger resting next to him. He owed them more then they will ever know.

He tried to focus on what needed to be done. First chance he needed to call Shiro and check in on him. See if the new arm was ready yet. He needed to call Adam too as Shiro never seemed to remember to tell Keith everything as not to worry him. Jerk.

A side from that Keith really didn’t know what he was going to do all day. As fun as it sounds, he doubts Lance will be on him every waking hour. Keith was going to have to find something to do. There was a library mentioned, and at the risk of seeming like a fairytale princess Keith figures he could start there.

A soft mumble about sharks brought his attention back to Lance. Whom shifted and rolled on to his stomach, now only an inch from Keith.

Adorable asshole.

There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

He must’ve fallen asleep at some point. He was startled awake by an arm wrapping around his midsection and dragging him across the bed. He would’ve pulled his knife if he had it, instead he gripped his pillow and dragged it with him. Contemplating how the hell he was going to use pillow as a weapon before he remembered where he was.

Before remembering Lance.

He was right back to trying to figure out how to stage an attack only armed with a pillow. Lance mumbled something, in Spanish maybe, and pulled Keith tighter to his chest.

Oh, he was warm.

Keith started to relax, it was bad enough that the mattress was like sleeping on a cloud, but Lance’s warmth had him melting. Seriously, he was going to have to see what kind of mattress this was, he was absolutely getting one. He’ll steal this one if he has to. He could totally make it out of the mansion without Lance knowing.

It was illogical, yes, was that going to stop him, no.

The arm’s hold tightened and what was definitely Spanish mumbled near his ear. Lance still seemed half asleep until there was a huff into the hair at his neck and Lance’s sleep ruff voice broke the quite around them.

“I can’t believe you have a mullet.”

_What?_

Lance huffed harshly into the hair at his neck again sending strands flopping over onto Keith’s face. “Worst hair ever, you need to send it back to the 80s where it belongs.”

My god he was annoying. “Are you always this hypercritical in the morning?”

“Are you always this disgruntled in the morning, Mullet?”

There were two things that rubbed Keith the wrong way in that statement.

One, he was not disgruntled. That was a term for cute angry things. Like kittens. Not Keith.

Keith was just irritated. 

Two, there was nothing wrong with his hair! It’s not a mullet! It just grows that way!

He didn’t bother to respond, just brandished his pillow like the weapon he wished it was and flung it back to smack Lance in the head.

Whatever Lance had started to mumble was abruptly silenced.

Keith pulled back to smack him again but was roughly rolled forward by Lance’s weight and smashed into the mattress. His arm awkwardly pinned across the front of him and unable to smack Lance again as he so desperately wanted to.

He just flopped the pillow around in his pathetic attempts.

Keith growled and Lance snickered. He could feel him grinning as he nuzzled into Keith’s hair, pressing him further into the mattress.

“Gimme that.”

The pillow was snatched from his hand. Lance’s chest on his back, he kept him pinned as he lifted his hips and shoved the pillow between him and the mattress.

Lance pressed them back down, grinding himself hard against Keith’s ass.

_Holy shit_ he couldn’t ignore the size of Lance even with a half-asleep brain this early in the morning.

Lance pressed into him again, moaning softly into Keith’s hair. “Mmm, your ass is phenomenal.”

Lance set a lazy pace, “What, no more complaints?”

Really, he didn’t have any. He much preferred hearing Lance praise his ass than insult his hair.

_Loved_ the feeling that was building in his abdomen. He was getting harder with each press of Lance’s hips.

Yet… he couldn’t resist. “For someone who hates my hair so much you seem to have a real hardon for it.”

The resulting growl and rough press had a moan escaping Keith’s lips.

“I’m sorry you were saying something?” Lance picked up his pace, pressing him harder into the mattress. He paused long enough to get his hands on Keith hips working his pants and underwear down around his thighs. His hands lingered there. Gripping into them as Lance pressed his still clothed cock against Keith’s bare ass.

“You feel so good underneath me.” Lance huffed.

Lance’s movements were pressing him into the pillow beneath him. The divine friction had Keith moaning again. He made sure to let the sounds out lifting his head from the sheets just enough so they wouldn’t be muffled.

“That’s it Sweetheart, tell me how good if feels?” Lance’s voice was right in his ear.

With one arm pinned Keith worked his other arm free. Reaching back, he dug his fingers into Lance’s hair, pressing him into that mullet he claimed to hate.

Lance nuzzled in further lips finding Keith’s neck, sucking at the skin he found there. His pace slowed to a short pause. After a moment of shuffling Keith wasn’t surprised to feel two slick fingers lightly stroke his entrance before pressing in.

Little _ahs_ were escaping him, as Lance matched his grind, now against his thigh, with the thrusts of his fingers. A third was added and Keith keened as it brushed just the right spot.

“There it is. There. It. IS,” Lance punctuated his words each with hard thrust.

Keith wanted to scream but quickly closed his lips around it.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lance’s free hand clamped on to his jaw. He worked two fingers past his lips freeing the sounds that Keith had trapped there.

“I want to hear you,” teeth brushed Keith’s skin, the threat of a bite buzzing through him.

There was more shifting as Lance’s fingers left him and Lance used his own knees to spread Keith’s further apart stretching the pants still wrapped around them.

His fingers never left Keith’s mouth and his lips continued to suck bruises onto Keith’s neck.

He felt a soft nudge at his entrance. Enough to warm him with anticipation but not enough to press in.

“How much do you want it?” Lance growled. He thrust his hips just enough for the tip to press in before pulling back again to rest against his entrance.

Keith whined at the tease.

“Tell me Sweetheart.” Lance thrusted in a little further this time but quickly pulled out again.

_“Plffse.”_ Keith tried to speak around the fingers pressing down his tongue. _“Pleffse”_

“Louder.”

_“PLEFHSE!”_

Lance pressed in slow. Stretching Keith until he was fully seated. Filling him.

Then he stopped.

Keith wiggled his hips to trying to urge him on, but Lance wouldn’t budge, only pressed Keith harder into the bed.

“Oh, did you need something Sweetheart?”

Keith head was spinning, the restrictive movement and the knowledge he was at Lance’s mercy was giving him a heady rush.

“You must really like this. I can feel you clinching around me.”

Lance removed his fingers from his mouth, sliding them down to hold his chin up.

“I bet you would look so good just sitting in my lap, keeping me warm inside you.” Lance’s hand on his chin slid down, a light but firm hold on his neck.

Oh, that shouldn’t have turned Keith on even more.

It shouldn’t have made him twitch and clinch just thinking about it. To just hold someone inside him. To be used while sitting there on _display._

He’s never had the patience to do something like that. Letting out a whine as he tried to shift his hips back, tried to make Lance move.

“Ah ah,” Lance’s free hand held his hip tight stopping Keith’s movements. “You gotta ask for it.”

Keith let out a growl wanting Lance to feel it in his fingers around his throat.

“Words Sweetheart.”

“ _Would you fucking do something!”_ Keith tried to move but Lance’s hold only tightened.

“ _Nicer_ words.” Lance ordered next to his ear.

Keith debated if it was worth the struggle. He was just being defiant to be defiant. He enjoyed how Lance was ordering him around, tones turning harsher with Keith’s refusal to cooperate.

“I’ve begged enough you selfish asshole.” Keith gave Lance’s hair a harsh tug pulling a growl from him.

The sounds vibrated Keith’s neck where Lance’s lips had just been. Lance sunk his teeth in sending him to the brink. Keying him up, his entire body stiffening on the verge of igniting.

Lance had to feel it too. His growl continued as his hips started to move, fucking into Keith with long harsh thrusts.

He held Lance in place against his neck, teeth ready to break through his skin, the hand around his neck tightening, bruising. He knew sounds were escaping him but it was lost as his pleasure built with each of Lance’s harsh thrusts pushing him further over the edge. Pounding into just the right spot as Keith swears every nerve in his body is fire. Burning through him, consuming him as the harsh treatment only increases.

He losses himself.

Lost in the mix of pleasure and pain he can’t tell you who he even is anymore.

By time sounds come back into focus Keith can hear the soft chuckle in his ear. Lance is still inside him. His hand that was on Keith’s neck is now running fingers through is hair.

“Give me a color Sweetheart.” Lance hummed.

Confusion swirled around Keith’s head before taking root and comprehending what was being asked.

“…g-green.” He finally managed to get out and past his lips.

“You were gone for a minute.”

Keith looked back intime to catch a look of concern on Lance’s face before it relaxed into a gloating smirk.

“Didn’t think I’d get you off that good this early in the morning.”

“Ugh, get off me.” Keith mustered up enough strength to push Lance back and off of him. He winched as Lance harshly slid out in the process.

“Shit, you okay Sweetheart?”

Keith nodded but Lance was hovering now that he had noticed Keith’s discomfort. He rolled back to his side of the bed leaving his soiled pillow in between them. Useless weapon.

He could see the concern creep back into Lance’s features again. “I’m fine.”

It didn’t look as if Lance believed him.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked biting his lip.

At this point Keith just wanted to sleep until lunch but he didn’t think that was an option. Keith eyed the pillow again.

“Maybe a pillow since you got mine dirty.”

Lance quickly grabbed his own pillow and handed it to Keith without a second thought. He then relaxed back with one arm propping up his head expectantly looking at Keith.

Keith curled in on himself a little, not sure what else he was supposed to do here.

Lance’s brows pinched, “Was it too much?”

“No.” Keith quickly answered, “I’m just really tired now.”

“Do you want to sleep some more while I shower?” Lance removed the soiled pillow and tossed it somewhere across the room. “I’ll wake you in a bit when it’s time for breakfast.”

Keith hummed as he relaxed back into the cloud mattress. A few quiet moments later he felt the mattress shift and the warmth Lance left behind began to cool.

Lance had let Keith sleep for another hour before asking him if he wanted to get cleaned up and Keith was grateful that Lance made no issue of leaving him to clean up alone.

He just needed to recharge and that was difficult with Lance hovering.

When he was done, he exited and donned the bath robe Lance had left out for him.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the next part of his contract.

Letting Lance dress him.

Lance held up a light pink, lacy, sheer baby doll dress with matching panties. PANTIES!

Keith glared at the garment that was personally offending him, “No.”

Lance pouted, “Come on you have to.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, “No.”

He didn’t mind that was lacy and frilly in a cute way. He just wasn’t going to wear pink. Lance could fuck off with this barbie shit.

They both stood in the closet that just as big as the master bedroom itself.

Lance released an indignant huff while throwing his arms out in what Keith could only call a ‘Lance dramatics’ kind of way. Such dramatics had him flinging the lingerie around with his flailing arms, it catching on the door handle and the closet door slamming shut all within a few seconds.

Both of them stared at the door.

“Fuck.” Lance breathed and reached for the handle.

“Fuck?” Keith’s question was answered with Lance jiggling the door handle and it not opening. “What the fuck?!”

“The damn thing locks automatically!” Lance violently shook the door.

“Let me try.” Keith shoved Lance back and tried the handle himself and sure enough it was locked. “Why does your closet LOCK AUTOMATICLY!?”

“I have my reasons!”

“Like what!?”

“Like keeping difficult mullets like you out! This is all your fault!”

“I’m not the one who got us stuck in the closet!”

“I’ll stick you in the closet!”

“What kind of comeback is that?” Keith glanced around and grabbed a rather expensive looking tie clip.

“Hey!”

Before Lance could stop him, Keith jammed it in the lock.

“What are you doing?” Lance was now hovering by his shoulder still trying to get the clip back.

“Destroying your faith in locks.” Keith jiggled the clip just right to feel the tumblers in the lock give and turned the handle opening the door.

Lance froze watching the door swing open.

“Whoa.”

Keith rounded on him, “I will compromise. Bottoms only.”

Keith snatched the pink frilly lingerie from Lance’s hands and shoved him through the door and shut it the tie clip thankfully prevented it from locking again.

He looked around for anything that he might be comfortable in. Half the closet was filled with expensive suits, ties, and all that other business crap. The other half was a mix of casual and party clothes with an exception of a spot toward the back that Keith found to have more frilly, lacy things.

Here were all sorts of colors and styles, but Keith went straight for the bundles of black.

There were a few nice things that he is sure Lance would let him try if he asked. Like a long-sleeved black body suit, or a charcoal-colored romper but a flash of red caught his eye.

Tugging it out he found a short black kimono with a pattern of red roses. It was beautiful.

He wished his dignity goodbye as he slipped the pink lacy panties on, he’s pissed they fit so well and were kind of comfortable.

He quickly slipped the kimono on tying it around his waist. It made him feel a bit more natural than that pink thing would have. Checking the mirror, a full floor to ceiling wall mirror surrounded by lights, he saw that the kimono covered his ass so that you couldn’t see that damn pink lace.

Good.

Feeling like he could handle this for the day he opened the closet door.

Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed knee bouncing, arms crossed, and glaring at the floor.

He looked up and Keith thought for a split second that he had fucked up. Lance’s glare was not one to be messed with but it quickly smoothed into something else.

Keith cleared his throat, “Does this meet your approval?”

He had to ask; it was him that was breaking part of the deal. Lance could throw him out if he wanted to and Keith would be really fucked.

Lance studies him a second before standing with a soft “Hold on.”

He steps past Keith and back into the closet to emerge a moment later holding something gold in his hands.

Lance shows Keith the thick golden choker before wrapping it around and clasping it on Keith’s neck careful of the bruising he had left there earlier.

Lance rans his fingers through Keith’s hair, finger combing it up onto a small ponytail. Leaving the shorter strands falling out around Keith’s face. He stepped back with a smile to admire his work.

“See, that’s not bad.”

“You’re not the one that is going to freeze his ass off all day.” Keith huffed pretending he didn’t like the attention.

“Don’t worry Mullet I’ll turn the heat up for you.” Lance smirked as he led them down to breakfast.

*****

This was strange to say the least. They sat at the large dining table a good ten feet apart. Lance should’ve have thought about it more, it may be a bit much for someone not used to the dramatics of it.

He didn’t think Keith looked comfortable. He could see he wasn’t relaxed sitting at the other end of the table and the silence that filled the room was tense, slowly killing Lance as his mind started to run. So he tried to ease it the only way he knew how.

With conversation.

Lance was a talker. He knew this, his friends knew this, hell even Keith should’ve guessed this by now, but here they were sitting at the oversize table saying nothing.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Sure.” Keith quickly responded focused on his plate.

“Is there anything you need?”

“No.” A shrug accompanied that one.

Lance cleared his throat. “So, did you grow up here?”

“No.” Keith didn’t look up from his plate as he stabbed another piece of waffle and ate it.

“Do you work around here or something?” Lance tried again.

“No.”

Keith continued to eat not giving anything to continue the conversation. Lance tried a new approach.

“What is your favorite color?”

Keith finally looked up at him, a fork full of waffle half way to his mouth.

“Red.” Keith finished his bite but kept his attention on Lance.

That was an improvement. He thinks… he hopes.

“What is your favorite food?”

Lance watched Keith’s brows drop even further into a deadpan expression.

“Are you like five?” Keith huffed dropping his fork to the plate with a clatter.

“I just wanted you to say something besides _No_.” Lance took another bite and met Keith’s glare as he chewed.

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Why are you not answering?”

“Why do I need too?!”

“It’s just a conversation!”

“More like interrogation!”

“Why?! Is there something you’re hiding?!”

“NO!”

Keith’s voice echoed through the dining room making Lance realize they both had been yelling. _Standing_ and yelling. Over breakfast.

When the hell had he even stood up out of his chair?!

This was not good, not good at all.

Keith crossed his arms and glared at the table. Closing off, shutting him out. _Defensive_.

Lance had made him defensive. Fuck.

He took a deep breath calming his frazzled nerves.

“My apologies,” Lance sat back down taking on his more professional persona. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset.” Keith huffed. Ironically sounding like a pouting, _upset_ five-year-old.

“The holes you’re trying to glare into my table say otherwise. Please just sit and finish eating. I won’t ask you anything else.” Lance rubbed his temples trying to think of something he could do.

Keith said nothing but sat back in his chair. He didn’t start eating again, didn’t uncross his arms or stop his personal vendetta with the table.

Seriously, that can’t be good for the it.

Tense silence passed as Lance desperately tried to think of a way to save this situation. He just wanted to get to know the guy but he was being extremely difficult about it.

He shouldn’t be so surprised as he’s already seen how defiant Keith is and he hasn’t even been here a full day yet.

Fuck, they haven’t even made it through breakfast.

Fine. It’s fine. He’ll just try something else.

“Can I tell you about myself?” Lance asked, and across the table Keith’s eyes met his. The glare was still there but he gave a slight nod. That’s all Lance needed.

“My favorite color is blue and my favorite food is my mamma’s garlic knots.” He started, sticking to the simple things that anyone could search on the internet and find.

“I grew up in Cuba on Veradera beach…” Lance continued spewing out all the basic things about himself. Well-practiced answers from magazine interviews and talk show appearances. 

He was talking about his family when he noticed Keith had uncrossed his arms and was eating again. An unreadable gaze focused on the plate as he cut away another bite.

At least the table wasn’t suffering anymore.

He really wasn’t sure if Keith was even listening but he had relaxed and that is all that mattered to Lance. He had gotten to a story about how Marco had bet him he could climb a coconut tree faster when he noticed the time.

“Shit, sorry Mullet I have to go.” Lance hastily chewed one more bite before standing. “I have a meeting I couldn’t get out of but I’ll be back shortly after lunch.”

Keith nodded still trying to finish his waffles, and it hit Lance as c _ute_. He had finally relaxed during Lance’s rambling.

Lance fumbled with his plate as he cleared it as he wasn’t sure how to leave. A part of him wanted to kiss the top of Keith’s head to say ‘ _I’ll be home later Sweetheart.’_ That part of him that craved a steady, matured relationship.

But that’s not what this was nor would it ever be.

Lance quickly stomped that down.

“See ya later.” Lance called over his shoulder as he exited the room. He doesn’t think Keith said anything but didn’t pause to see if he did.

As he drove to the office, he couldn’t help but think that Keith was the type of guy that was down for a good time and he was willing to use that since he got himself in a pinch. Beyond that was not his deal. The guy clearly struggled with connecting to people. Or with communication in general.

That was fine. Lance could handle that. He just had to remind himself not to get attached to a pretty face. Or toned body. Or beautiful eyes that wanted to kill him most of the time.

Yes, he wanted something deep. He wanted something real. Not all of those people who chased his money, or see him as an adventure.

Keith was different. There was something more about him.

That’s what’s dangerous about him. He sparked a curiosity in Lance and he needed to be careful not to fall into something that would only end badly for him.

He pulled into his spot at Kaltenecker Inc. See when you own one of the major travel and vacation companies you get a lot of people only interested in you for money or free travel. Hell, he would totally date himself too if it meant free trips to the Bahamas. He understands why people go after him for his money or the ability to get into most luxury resorts because, well, he owns them.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want more.

Deserves more.

He’s tired of the game. It was fun at first, hanging out with people who don’t care just to have a good time. Yeah, he’s done that.

It’s not worth it.

He’s had too many broken relationships, friendly and romantically, that left him hollow. Now he doesn’t even try anymore. It’s better to be alone then to get his hopes up and break what was left of his heart.

“Well, you look like shit.” Pidge was standing at the door of the elevator.

He doesn’t even remember getting in the elevator.

“Thanks Pidge!” He smiled brightly. “Don’t tell me next time.”

“Naw, No deal. I gotta keep you happy cause a happy Lance seals the deals.” Pidge handed him the notes on his client for the meeting.

They punched his arm when he didn’t laugh. “What gives?”

“Nothing, just have guest at the house and I think he hates me.” Lance huffed at his papers. “We were yelling at each other over waffles.”

“Poor waffles. That’s weird, normally they kiss your ass.” Pidge suddenly smiled wildly, “Maybe he’s the one.”

“No, nonono, no. NO. No way is he into me seriously. I asked him his favorite color and he got mad.”

“What are you five?” Pidge opened the door to his office and entered first making themself comfortable in the overstuffed chair _they_ ordered for his office.

“I’m not…” He ignored the look they gave him.

“Don’t ask such personal questions.”

“How is that a personal question?”

Pidge was picking at their nails, “It’s a dead giveaway that the person who is asking wants to get to know you. Judging by your past ‘ _guests_ ’ this maybe something that he doesn’t want. How long is he there for?”

“A week.” Lance slumped behind his desk.

Pidge let out a low whistle. “That’s gonna be ruff for you, it took you like 10 minutes to fall for Nyma.”

“Ugh don’t say that name, please. I don’t need to be reminded.”

“Sure thing Loverboy, just don’t fall too hard and you’ve got 20 minutes to go over these notes.” Pidge dumped a stack in front of him and bounced out of the room.

Judging by that and the livelier conversation they probably have had five cups of coffee in the last hour. He will have to send them home by lunch before they crash and try to destroy the printer again. Or worse, hack into a space station to see if they can book a room there.

To ‘sleep for ten thousand years’ they had said.

He looked down and saw the notes were on a property in Seoul.

He’s gonna need a ten-thousand-year nap after this. Sighing he got to work.

*****

After whatever the hell happened at breakfast Keith wondered the halls for a bit before heading back to the bedroom. He was just wanting to lay down a bit more and he got a bit lost trying to find the bedroom again.

He was tired. That was all he had to say about arguing with Lance.

He knows he was just being nice. Just trying to have a conversation, but it started sending red flags off in Keith’s mind.

He had to shut him out. Keep him at arm’s length where he couldn’t reach behind the walls that Keith built around himself.

They were there for a reason damnit.

Another short nap after a restless night was much needed. He woke shortly before lunch giving him enough time to fix his outfit.

Feeling like he righted himself he headed to the seating area where Lance was keeping his phone.

Sliding open the drawer Keith noted that there was no lock or anything keeping him from using it at any other time. Lance just put it in a side table drawer.

He huffed as he unlocked his phone. He would rather think that Lance didn’t think it through then to think of something softer. Something that might makes his walls shake a bit.

There was a text from Allura, asking for a check in and confirming the money for last night was already send to pay his debt.

He wasn’t in the mood to talk so he sent a text saying everything was fine and not to let her lovers spoil his dog.

Next, he addressed the three other calls. Two from Shiro and one from Adam probably telling him to call Shiro.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked when he picked up on the first ring.

Keith panicked for a second, “Noooothing.”

“Liar.” Shiro teased. His voice took on the lighter tone that told Keith he was in a good mood and if Shiro was in a good mood then he didn’t know what Keith was doing. Or what he had gotten himself into.

“Well, I did start a cult over the weekend.” Keith tried to sound as bored as possible.

Shiro just burst out laughing, “What for? The Cult of Cryptid Hunters? Is your god the Mothman?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m pretty sure that cult exist already.” Shiro calmed himself. “Anyways, I have good news.”

Keith smiled to himself, Shiro hadn’t had much good happen lately.

“What is it, did Adam finally decide to do all the cooking so you don’t burn the house down?”

“You know what suddenly I don’t remember having a brother.”

“I wish I didn’t remember the last time you tried to make fried chicken.”

“That’s it,” Shiro’s voice sounded farther away, “Adam he’s being mean, I say we take him back and get a new one.”

In the background Keith hears a “NO.”

“At least Adam likes me.” He laughs.

“No, he is just not wise to your evil ways. Anyways that is not why I wanted to talk to you.” Shiro took on a more serious tone. “Adam and I have officially started ‘Need a Hand’.”

“Wow, really?!” Keith knew it was happening but he didn’t think it was happening so fast. “That company agreed to get you an arm?”

“Yes! And they’re willing to work with us as a charity to get prosthetics to those who need them. They even want us to help test new models for them.”

Shiro had been working toward this for a few years now. After the accident took his arm. The prosthetics he received seemed subpar and he wanted to do better. He wanted people to have access to the more advanced technology in prosthetics.

“That’s great!”

“And since you are already moving back you can help out too.” Shiro always the hopeful that Keith is doing good for the world just as he is.

“Oh well, I’ve got a job here that I need to finish first.” Keith nervously racked his brain for anything he could think of.

“How long is that going to take?”

“A week or so, not sure.”

“Doing what?”

“You know, cult stuff.” Keith was a horrible liar and he just prayed Shiro didn’t ask more questions.

“You know I don’t think I want to know anymore.” Shiro was back to his teasing tone. “You just let me know when you are done. We already have some big things in the works.”

“Sure.”

Keith said his good byes with a promise to call in a few days. Keeping things as normal as possible.

Smiling to himself he put the phone back into the drawer satisfied that this was all somehow worth it in the end.

Keith wondered down to the dining room and found the small fridge Lance showed him that morning that would have his lunch. He was not expecting the fridge to have several different options that all looked like they belonged to a five-star restaurant.

He sticks to a simple sandwich and enjoys the quiet lunch while sitting by one of the larger windows in the dining room trying not to let his mind wonder to things it shouldn’t.

He wonders around for a bit after.

Alright, he’s horribly lost. How the hell is anyone ever leave this place?

Luckily, he pushed open a large door to find the library. Keith sucked in a breath at the sight. It was huge.

Books lined the shelves on both sides of the room, on both levels. Spilling over into stacks on the tables and floors. Large windows, two floors high arched out into the garden flooded the room with light. A large blue crystal chandelier hung in the center, glittering and sending fragments of light throughout the room. A large couch and chairs sitting in front of a fire place. More books stacked on them. Artifacts scattered about here and there. Some pushed aside to make way for more stacks of books.

Keith stood in a bit of shock. He expected it to be grand, but he hadn’t expected it to feel warn or used. In a good way.

He expected cold and dusty. Too organized, too stale.

This room didn’t feel like that at all. It was used, with books pulled from the shelves and put back later, out of order and half sticking out. Pillows thrown about, propped up from the last person’s comfort. Warn spots on the banisters where many times hands have gripped them while they move to the upper level.

This place was warm, loved even.

This is a place Keith wanted to explore. To see what kind of person Lance was by what was in his library. What was in this room that had Lance coming back to it time and time again?

*****

Lance will admit he got home in a rather short amount of time. He may have been driving a bit too fast for his own good.

The meeting had run long, and it had gone nowhere. There was still no agreeance on the property in Seoul. He has tried everything but they just keep raising the price on him, or making ridiculous demands.

He thought he could use his normal charismatic charm to win them over but that didn’t work so well when you had to use a translator to have anyone understand you. These people were just farmers. They had a high-profile agent helping and translating. Which is nothing new to Lance, but for some reason every time they seem to come close to closing the deal they stop and ask for more time.

They have another meeting later in the week now, and if Lance can’t get them to sign the deal he’s walking. It’ll be a shame to watch that property go, to lose such a prime spot for a new resort, but he will if he has too.

His frustrations have him wound up. Thankfully, he had someone wondering around his house that could help with that.

He just had to find him first.

Lance didn’t find him in his room, but he did pick up some supplies while there. Keith wasn’t in the dining room either. After checking a few other rooms Lance found him in front of one of the bookcases on the far end of the library.

This, Lance had to smile knowingly.

Keith looked like a delicious treat standing in the soft light causing the gold around his neck to glisten, with his hair pulled up and those thighs on display. Bless that man’s choice in the kimono.

He stepped lightly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Keith’s back was to him as he silently approached. He had every intention of grabbing the other man by the waist and pressing him into the shelves that housed his books. To get his hands on him, maybe even inside him.

He’s not gonna lie, he’s always wanted to spice things up in here, but none of his other guests have ever shown an interest in his library. They were just not the book loving type it seems. Or they were just too focused on his money, not his interests.

Lance held his breath as he crept closer, Keith turned a page of the book in his hand none the wiser.

Oh, Lance was so ready to…

A sharp tug forward had him twisting before his back roughly hit the bookcase. Keith’s hand fisted in the front of his suit pinning him in place.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” Keith said softly, eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

“Damn.” That was really all that Lance’s brain was willing to provide him at the moment, because _Damn._ That move had him heating up faster than his little fantasy a second ago.

Keith turned the page, one handed, still not looking at Lance but not loosening the grip on his suit either.

Lance grinned not even trying to get away. “Did you find something you like?”

If it wasn’t for the slight rose color that tinted Keith’s cheeks, he wouldn’t have thought that Keith had heard him.

His eyes finally met his. Holding him even more in place. There was something there. Something fiery.

“Didn’t expect to find a book like this here. Let alone a whole section of them.” Keith closed the book in his hand and showed Lance the cover before sliding it into place on the shelf.

Lance just grinned even wider as the shirtless man and busty woman disappeared taking their place among the book just like them.

“Didn’t expect to find you reading a romance novel.” Lance reached forward to grab at Keith’s waist, to pull him in.

Keith was having none of that.

With the hand that had just put the book away Keith grabbed Lance’s reaching hand, pulled it across his chest pinning it down with his other hand. Leaving Lance twisted up in himself while Keith held him easily in place and in full control of the situation.

Keith leaned in with a small grin at having the upper hand. “You’re going to have to try a little harder this time.”

Oh, that had Lance’s fire going.

His eyes traveled down Keith’s dominate stance and back up again. Licking his lips at the promise of the challenge that Keith was offering to him.

Lance met the that challenge, “Use your word if you need to.”

Keith had barely given a nod before Lance swung his leg out to sweep Keith’s feet out from under him.

Keith was quick though, dancing back just a step out of Lance’s reach. He stood looking innocent with his hands clasped behind his back watching.

Lance righted himself. “Well Sweetheart, aren’t you a quick one.”

Slipping his suit jacket off and rolling up his shirt sleeves. He enjoyed the way Keith watched his movements, the rosy tint deepening on his cheeks.

Lance took a step forward and Keith’s eyes darted back to his. “You think you can catch me?”

“I know I can.” Lance stepped forward and Keith, almost playfully, stepped back. Keeping the short distance between them.

Keith’s smile was teasing. “Of course, you do.”

That sparked Lance into action, turning the heat into a blaze as he lunged at Keith. Keith lightly danced away again. Just out of reach.

Lance tried again, and again. Chasing Keith around the tables, the couch, and the stacks of books that Lance cursed at himself for knocking over. Up one set of stairs and down another.

And each time Keith’s smile grew wider. Lance swears he heard him giggle at one point and it only made him more desperate to get his hands on the other man. To get a hold of him and to take him for himself.

They’d been all over the library, Keith never really trying to escape but never within reach. So, when Lance’s hand finally grips onto Keith’s arm, he wasn’t expecting it to make contact and didn’t have his next step planned out.

Keith did and was a step ahead of him as he managed to use Lance’s own weight to toss him to the floor. Giggling again as he did and Lance was really loving that sound. He wanted to hear more of it.

Lance’s back hit hard, momentarily stunning him. It took him a second to register the weight that had settled on his hips was Keith.

He grinned down at him, daring him to try something.

And Lance did.

He pulled every trick he learned as a kid with a bunch of siblings to roll them. To gain the upper hand for the first time in this- this thing they had going.

It lasted for two seconds.

Just as Lance got Keith pinned under him, Keith was again using Lance’s own weight against him, rolling them over to regain his perch on top. Giggling triumphally as he held Lance down.

“Looks like I was wrong.” Lance gave in.

Drinking in the sight of the man on top of him. Lance is going to take this as a win. Keith with his hair falling around his flushed face, the kimono tie loose enough it’s falling open showing his equally flushed chest, and a small glimpse of pink lace pressing down on him.

“You were.” Keith leaned down to whisper, “Looks like I win.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what game you’re playing at but I definitely don’t see this as losing.” To make his point Lance pressed his hips up, making Keith feel how hard his little chase had made him.

A soft moan escaped Keith’s lips. Lance tried to capture them with his own but Keith was pressing him down as he shifted back up. This time he pulled the moan from Lance as he rolled his hips showing him the chase was just as good for him.

“Didn’t think you would.” Keith smiled voice taking on a commanding tone, “Now be a good boy and stay.”

It was taking everything in Lance to stay put. He wasn’t used to being the one bossed around and those who had tried in the past were not as successful. Keith however, was hitting all the right buttons for Lance. Making him want to see where this was going, to be a _good boy_ for him.

Keith slid his hands down Lance’s chest and over his hips. He shifted enough to slid them into the pockets of Lance’s pants to pull out the small bottle of lube and a light blue plug with a jeweled end. He held them up arching a brow at Lance.

“I expected this one,” Keith lifted the bottle up, “but this is a surprise.” He placed the plug on Lance’s chest. Blue jewel glittering against his white shirt.

“Not gonna lie, you kinda foiled my plans.” Lance reached out sliding his hands over Keith’s thighs, finally able to get a hold on him. “But it seems you had a plan of your own.”

“I didn’t really have one.” Keith didn’t meet his eyes, instead busied himself with whatever he had going to do next.

That was unbuttoning Lance’s pants and sliding them down his thighs. Lance lifted his hips to help but kept his movements minimal, giving Keith all the control.

Keith untied the kimono as he settled back on top of Lance giving him full view of his hard cock pressing against the pink lace trying to contain it. He began to grind himself down on to Lance in a slow steady rhythm.

Lance gripped Keith’s thighs, moaning at the friction between their clothed cocks.

“What did I do to deserve this?” the words slipped from Lance’s lips between the sounds Keith was pulling from him.

Keith paused, then picked up his rhythm again.

“Well,” Keith huffed out as he grabbing the bottle of lube to coat his fingers, “it’s because of four feet.”

As turned on as Lance was watching Keith reach behind himself to stretch himself open all while still giving him that wonderful friction. He couldn’t help but be a bit confused by that comment.

“You are… the most _gorgeous_ thing right now Sweetheart,” He manages to find his voice, “But… What?”

Keith seemed to smile to himself as he guided one of Lance’s hand to his hip.

He got the memo. Wrapping his hands around Keith’s waist guiding his grinds down a little harder before slowly sliding them down over his hips pulling the lace panties down with them.

Keith leaned forward again, laying himself over Lance as he sank his fingers deeper into himself.

“This – this room,” Keith was struggling to get words out. “one of the biggest in this p-place.”

He was trying to follow but it was difficult with Keith fingering himself on top of him.

“The Li-L-Library of a business m-mmm-man,” Keith continued. “only has fo-four feet of books on business. The rest are fairyt-tales and- and -and rom-mance.”

“Mmmm, I can’t help that I’m a hopeless romantic.” Lance whispered automatically not really focused on what Keith was saying but rather what he was doing.

“Asshole.” Keith moaned as he buried his face into Lance’s chest sending the plug he left there rolling off to the side. “Get inside me.”

Lance didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly worked his briefs down as Keith shifted his position. The other man was so inpatient that Lance heard the stitching in those lace panties rip as Keith pushed them further down his thighs to line up with Lance. Stretching them way beyond their limit.

Lance’s cock sprung free and immediately Keith’s hand was guiding it into him. He slowly sank down taking all of Lance in in one go. Tight heat surrounded him, pulled him in, giving him what he had wanted since stepping out of that horrible meeting.

Keith sat back arched, head thrown back with his mouth open in awe. His eyes were pinched closed as he started a hasty rhythm, rocking down on Lance again and again.

He was chasing his pleasure. Using Lance to get what he needed and Lance was more than happy to provide.

Lance griped those rocking hips and thrusted up on every drop in the rhythm.

Keith moaned loader, he dropped his gaze back down to Lance’s and slowly began to touch his cock between them.

Lance watched as Keith thumbed his slit causing more precum to drip down the shaft. Keith used it to slick up his already lubed messed hand, stroking himself in time with his own grinds, with Lance’s thrusts.

“FFFFuuuckkk,” Lance could feel Keith tighten around him the closer he got to the edge.

“L-Lance” Keith moaned. “mmm-Lance. Fuuuck.”

Keith’s cum spills over his own hand as he tightens around him. Lance desperately tried to keep his pace as it sends him over the edge into bliss, as he releases inside of Keith. Both moaning as they cum, releasing the last of the tension that had built up from their chase.

Lance came back down, panting just as much as Keith was still perched on his cock. His kimono had fallen from his shoulders and now pooled around his arms behind him. Lance wished his phone was within reach to capture this blissed out Keith.

“Don’t move.” Keith ordered at the slightest shift in their position.

Lance rubbed small circles with his thumbs onto Keith’s thighs. He knew the muscles there had to be aching by now. “Take your time.”

Keith’s breathing slowly evened out and returned to normal. Lance watched as Keith picked up the blue jeweled plug, leaning forward he lifted himself off of Lance and slid the plug in his place. Hopefully keeping in every bit of cum that Lance spilled inside him.

Then he took one of Lance’s hands and reached it behind him so Lance could feel the jewel nestled between Keith’s cheeks. “Was this part of your plan?” Keith asked as he laid himself out on Lance’s chest again.

“Yes.” Lance tapped the jewel with his finger earning a flinch out of Keith. “Let’s relax for a bit.”

After a few minutes when Keith hadn’t tried to move Lance began to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

His mind began to run before latching on to something. Something that had Lance trying to stifle a laugh. He tried, but soon his chest was jerking with the efforts to keep it contained.

“What the fuck is so funny.” Keith lifted his head enough to glare at Lance.

Lance met his glare with another failed attempt to hold down his laughter.

“You- you,” Lance finally threw his head back and let his laughter ring through the room. “You got yourself wound up by reading my trashy romance books.”

“WHAT?!” Keith was pushing himself up again but he winched and pain crossed his features.

Lance wrapped his arms around him holding him to his chest again as he forces his laughter down. “Sorry, sorry. You’re the first to not make fun of me for liking them. Dare I say that you like them.”

Keith didn’t look at him or try to get up. He simply shrugged, neither confirming or denying what Lance was saying.

“Well, you can read as many as you like.” Lance hummed as he pulled the kimono over Keith before the chill of the room could settle over him.

*****

Lance was right.

Though Keith was never going to tell him such a thing, but he was right. Keith got himself wound up over Lance’s trashy books. It’s just not the way Lance thinks.

Keith, who is cursing himself at the moment, has always been a sucker for the romantic. This, he realizes is the same issues he’s been having with Lance being the sweet asshole that he is.

He just didn’t expect it out of a rich business man. Keith will just have to keep his guard up.

“You good?” Lance asked as Keith finally sat up and stiffly moved off of him.

“Yeah.” he wrapped the kimono around himself covering everything. The lace panties fell to the ground as he stood, seams ripped.

Good riddance, he thought. Until he remembered there was nothing else for him to put on.

“Ah, looks like you’re free styling for the rest of the night.” Lance smirked as he finished buttoning up his own pants and tucking in his shirt.

Keith flipped him off as he walked out the door.

Keith lost Lance for a good twenty mins. Or he was lost for a good twenty minutes as he swears he’s has passed this same picture of the beach three times now. He had been glaring at it for the last five minutes when Lance finally found him.

“You must really hate the Bahamas. Or is it the beach in general?” Lance’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“No. I don’t hate either.” Keith set his glare on Lance.

Lance seemed to pause. Keith could see him thinking carefully through his words before speaking.

“Do you hate it here?” Lance finally asked softly almost sounding hurt.

Keith’s response was quick. “No.”

He watched as Lance relaxed a bit then looked confused. “Then why are you glaring at the Bahamas?”

“I’m not glaring at anything.” Keith huffed. “I don’t know where I’m at.”

Lance just stared at him tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. “You’re… in my house.”

Keith covered his face with his hands and tried not to scream.

Lance looked a little scared now.

“Lance. Where the fuck does this hallway go?” Keith all but yelled.

He could pinpoint to moment Lance finally understood. “Oh, yeah, um my office is that way. You know the one you are no allowed in.”

“You are going to go there and draw me a map of this place right now.” Keith ordered.

Lance just smirked at him, “Sure thing Sweetheart, I’ll allow it this one time.”

Keith followed Lance down the hall and through a set of double doors. Lance quickly sat behind the desk and woke up his computer.

Keith looked around eyes landing on the blue velvet couch that looked so comfortable. He was still achy and sore but didn’t dare sit down. 

“Come here.” Lance reached out to him as he pulled a few papers from the printer across from his desk. “Sit.”

Lance grabbed a pen from his desk and sat on the couch, he only looked up when Keith didn’t move.

“Come on.” Lance tugged Keith over, but instead of sitting next to him Keith pushed his way between his arms and made room for himself on Lance’s lap. Lance froze, then he seemed to figure out the problem when Keith adjusted himself so that there was no pressure on the jewel.

“Ah, sorry, forgot about that.” Lance said wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist. Pulling him into his shoulder for Keith to lean on. “Okay, here is a map of the house.”

Lance went through three separate pages of the house marking the rooms Keith was allowed in as he went. This place was enormous. He could hide in one wing of the mansion and Lance would probably never know. He could probably hide a small army and no one would be the wiser.

This wasn’t even all of it. Lance explained that the maps he was giving to Keith were just the main parts where he was staying. There was still a basement, an attic, a few out buildings and the grounds themselves that he could easily get lost in.

“No more getting lost okay.” Lance handed the maps to Keith then tossed the pen back onto his desk not seeming to care where it landed.

Keith nodded and moved to stand when Lance’s arms held him in place.

“Are you comfortable here?” Lance asked.

“Yeah.” Keith shrugged still focused on the maps in his hands.

“Keith,” Lance nudged him to gain his full attention. “Are you happy here?”

And there it is again. He had ignored it earlier in the hall, that sweet side that Lance has that Keith doesn’t know what to do with. The side that just wants to take care of Keith and make sure that he’s happy. He has never had someone treat him way that Lance does.

“It’s good.” He really should think of a better way to answer these kinds of questions.

Lance studied him a moment. “You know you are not an easy person to read.” Lance leaned back relaxing into the couch, “Just tell me if somethings wrong, I don’t want this to be a horrible memory for you when you leave.”

“It’s fine, Lance.” Keith hesitated. There was this battle in him of not wanting to share any part of himself with Lance and reassuring Lance that things were fine. Any explanation Keith could give would also give away a part of himself.

Lance still didn’t look convinced.

“I’m not used to this.” Keith half muttered to himself.

“What, the fucking all the time?” Lance smirked for a second then it fell into a more serious look, “If it’s too much-”

“No, that I can handle.” Keith couldn’t help but shift on Lance’s lap, “It’s the attention.”

Again, Keith could see when things clicked into place when Lance understood what he was trying to saying.

“Oh,” Lance seemed to process something that Keith couldn’t read. “I’m not gonna change that.” then he grinned at Keith.

Keith just sighed because why the hell did this man have to be so _charming_.

“What should we do now?” Lance suddenly asked. “I don’t really want to be in this room if I’m not working.”

“I don’t know.” Keith looked at the map in his hands, “What’s this?”

Lance lit up, “That’s the game room! I’ll show you, let’s go!”

Lance pushed them to their feet and was dragging Keith out the door within seconds. In his excitement Lance was running through the halls with Keith in tow preventing him from really getting a good look at where they were going.

Keith didn’t really mind this time because Lance’s excitement was infectious. He could feel his lips spread in a smile by time Lance was throwing open yet another set of large doors to enter into what Lance called ‘The Fun Cave’. Keith just rolled his eyes at that.

It was just a large entertainment room. With flat screens and game consoles, a full movie screen off on one side, a pool table, and a wall that looked to have nothing but shooter style arcade games. 

Lance bounced around excitedly trying to show Keith everything. Finally, they settled in a game of Mario Kart. Keith may have never played before and lost every round but he can’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself.

Dinner went far better than breakfast. Lance had refrained from asking Keith anymore questions. In fact, Lance had turned quiet during the meal.

Keith enjoyed the silence.

It was the point that Keith was merely pushing his food around as he waited for Lance to finish. He was just waiting unsure of the social etiquette that was involved in finishing before your… host? Yeah, host.

Glancing up he found the other man’s attention fully on him.

Lance was no longer eating, silverware and plate already discarded to the side. His eyes were solely focused on Keith.

A buzz grew under his skin as the room started feel charged. He let the feeling of anticipation settle over him. This was not like this morning or in the library.

This was like last night in the Velvet Room.

Keith slowly set his fork down and pushed his plate aside. Blue eyes followed his every move.

Lance’s gaze danced with a challenge when they locked on to Keith’s. Just daring him to do something, anything. Instead, he relished the anticipation, of what plans those blue eyes had for him. He may be paid to be here but fuck if he wasn’t enjoying it.

Keith was becoming all too aware of everything around him. The heat just under his skin, the slight ache lingering from their time in the library, the jewel still nestled inside of him.

His mind wondered to the things they did last night. To the way Lance made him feel every fucking inch of him.

The sudden scrape of the chair across the floor forced Keith back into this moment.

Lance picked up his plate and with steps that screamed dominance, he walked the length of the table to pick up Keith’s. Blue eyes never left his.

And shit Keith has never been so turned on by someone just walking towards him.

He watched Lance and Lance watched him as he deposited the plates in their bin to be cleaned. The load clanking of china and silverware echoing through the dining room.

Lance returned to his chair, stare turning predatory as he relaxed back. He seemed more like a king on his throne as rested one ankle on his knee.

He was so prepared to bow down to this man and let him eat him alive. Never before has someone’s gaze made Keith feel on display. He was just sitting in his chair. Even if Lance’s stare makes him feel tied down, he was not. His kimono was still tied neatly in place, not showing anything enticing. There was nothing overly tempting about him.

Lance was sitting there saying nothing, doing nothing. Yet his eyes screamed _I own you and I will devour you._

Keith didn’t dare look away. He could feel the flush on his cheeks, the heat that was building up already making him hard.

“Stand up.”

Lance’s voice broke through the silence and Keith tried not to whine at the dominance in it.

He slowly stood and watched Lance’s eyes rake over him. The feeling of _this is it_ flooded through him.

“Untie the belt.” Lance commanded eyes taking in every miniscule movement.

Keith did as he was told, letting the kimono fall open, slowly revealing just how turned on he was.

Lance made no acknowledgment of Keith’s erection making him feel so exposed. His gaze intense.

“Go to the ice box, I’m ready for my dessert.”

The authority in Lance’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. He did as he was told reluctantly breaking his own eyes away from Lance’s hungry ones to do so.

Keith’s hands had just brushed the coldness of the china bowl filled with ice cream when Lance continued.

“Bring it here.”

Lance’s eyes more blatantly raked over Keith’s body as he approached him to set the bowl on the table.

“Make me a drink.” Lance gestured with a tilt of his head to the bar on the other side of the dining room. “Bourbon on the rocks.”

He could feel the burn of being watched as he made his way to the bar. On a silver tray he found everything was set out for him. An ice bucket, the bourbon, _one_ over turned glass ready for use.

It wasn’t lost on Keith that there had only been one bowl in the ice box and now only one glass. He was not meant to participate in dessert.

He was meant to serve it.

Filling the short glass halfway with ice and bourbon he acknowledged the thrill that thought gave him. He’s been dominated before but not like this. Lance has only given him small mundane tasks to do but the way he was ordering Keith around had him leaking all over himself already.

All where Lance could see.

He was being used and on display in ways that he’s never been before. It’s the power Lance puts behind each command that’s getting to him. That power is just rolling off of the man.

He briefly wonders if this is how Lance is as a boss or in a board meeting. Now Keith wants to see that. He wants to see that commanding side in his element. In his office…

He shakes his head clearing the thought away before it goes too far. He turns back to bring the drink to his… his… host.

Lance doesn’t move as Keith approaches. He lets the kimono flutter open more with his movements before gently placing the glass next to the bowl on the table.

Keith takes one step back and stands there unsure of what to do next.

Lance hasn’t given him another command. He hasn’t even moved besides his eyes following Keith’s actions. The longer Lance doesn’t do anything the more nerves Keith gets. He’s never been a people pleaser, he’s more of the exact opposite, but here he was nervous that he had not done something correctly.

Lance must sense his doubt as a smirk spreads across his lips.

“Look at you Sweetheart, who knew you could be so well behaved.” Lance lowered his gaze and licked his lips, “And enjoying it too I see.” 

Keith felt his face flush even more at the use of the stupid pet name and having his erection acknowledged.

“ _Oh_ , that is just gorgeous,” Lance continued, “You like the way I look at you, don’t you? Like the way I order you around.”

Keith had barely nodded when Lance’s voice took on that deeper commanding tone.

“Drop the kimono.”

Keith shivered with more than just the chill of the room as he pushed the silk off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor around his feet. Lance’s eyes were devouring him again as he was only left in that gold choker. He hadn’t paid any mind to it all day but right now it felt more like a collar.

More like he was owned.

Fuck he never thought he’d love that feeling so much.

Lance’s movement caught his attention as he shifted in is chair, relaxing back more.

“Come here.” Lance ordered and Keith obeyed with an unsure step forward. A thousand things Lance could make him do ran through his head and he wasn’t complaining about any of them.

Lance’s hand took his, leading him forward with a firm “Sit”. Lance hadn’t moved his chair forward again leaving plenty of room for him to guide Keith to sitting on his lap facing him, straddling his legs.

“Closer Sweetheart.” Lance’s hands gripped Keith’s ass cheeks to pulled him closer bringing his knees to line up with his hips but not close enough to for their hips to meet. 

Not close enough for Keith to grind down, to chase his pleasure if he tried to.

Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders as he settled into place. He wasn’t sure where Lance was going with this but it was going somewhere. This was all starting to feel like some sort of denial that Keith wasn’t used to. Winding his thoughts up but then being denied the ability to act on them.

Lance’s hands moved to his hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles in the skin there. A small part of Lance’s softness showing through.

“My drink Sweetheart.” Lance commanded once Keith settled. His voice sounding so much better this close.

Keith twisted enough to reach back and grab the glass.

“The bowl.” Came the next order as he took the glass out of Keith’s hand.

Twisting back again Keith managed to reach it. The bowl chilled his fingers but he could see that the ice cream was beginning to soften.

He held it between their chests as Lance took a sip of his drink, his stare never leaving Keith’s.

Lance did not take the bowl.

The ice in the glass clanked as Lance finished his sip and his other hand slipped from Keith’s hip to his thigh. Running over it between letting his fingers dig into the muscle every few strokes.

Keith could put the pieces together, could sense the unspoken command.

His heart was racing and his breaths were becoming shorter. He felt the same as when he was strapped down in that stockade with a spreader bar between his legs. All pinned down prettily for the taking.

Now he wasn’t.

Now he was straddling Lance while he scooped a small bit of ice cream into the spoon and held it up to Lance’s lips.

Keith swallowed, his throat going dry as he watched Lance’s lips slowly wrap around the spoon to wipe it clean.

His cock even twitched between them because _fuck_. _FUCK_.

Lance was still in his dress shirt and slacks, sitting as if he were just relaxing after work with Keith perched in his lap, only in the choker, to fucking feed him dessert.

He felt powerless and owned and fucking ready for Lance to do whatever he pleased with him. He’d let him. He _wants_ it.

Lance let out hum with the second bite. His free hand traveled up Keith’s thigh to brush his fingers along the side of Keith’s aching cock.

He let out a breathy huff at the feeling of being touched, he desperately wanted more but dared not to ask for it. He had no control here.

His only satisfaction was that he could see the hard line of Lance’s cock pushing against his pants. Clearly enjoying himself too.

The ice clinked as Lance took another drink, his hand moving to wrap fully around Keith’s cock. A moan escaped Keith as a shutter racked through his body and all he had to hold onto was the fucking bowl of ice cream.

“Don’t drop that.” It was a tease, the smirk reappearing.

Lance began to stroke him slowly, pulling a whimper out from between Keith’s lips. He began to tremble as he tried to scoop up more ice cream. Keeping the spoon steady as he lifted it to Lance’s lips was just as difficult.

Keith watched as a drop of melted cream fell from the tip of the spoon landing high on Lance’s chest where his dress shirt had been left unbuttoned.

Keith froze as Lance paused his hand. His eyes burned into Keith’s as he slowly took the rest of the bite being offered to him. Lifting his chin as he swallowed it down.

“Clean up your mess.”

It was soft and forceful. Keith wasn’t in trouble but he would be if he didn’t do what he was told.

Leaning forward Keith dragged is tongue over the smooth skin of Lance’s chest, gathering the cream that was now close to running down into his shirt. Lance’s hand started stroking him again clearly pleased when Keith’s lips brushed over his skin before he pulled away.

“How does it feel Sweetheart?” Lance took that moment to play with the slit that was already leaking so much that there was no way it wasn’t getting all over Lance’s pants. Keith wasn’t sure if this was a reward or a punishment. He moaned with his back arching and his head tilting back as Lance sped up, twisting his wrist just right.

“ _Fuuuccckk LAnnnce_ ….” Unable to help himself any longer Keith rocked his hips forward thrusting into Lance’s hand. He tried to build up a rhythm, tried to chase the heat building in him. It was difficult without the use of his hands.

Lance lazily finished off his drink watching Keith chase his own pleasure before he set his now empty glass on the floor, released Keith’s cock and stilled his hips with a firm grip.

Keith growled in frustration at the same time that Lance scolded him. “I’m not finished with dessert.”

Keith willed his body to stop trembling as he scooped as much ice cream onto the spoon as he could and shoved the spoon into Lance’s mouth. Lance must’ve expected it. He just grinned at Keith’s antics.

The next spoon full was less aggressive but still loaded with as much as the spoon could hold. Lance took the bite but before Keith could scope up another big one Lance took that moment to exact his revenge.

He spread his legs pushing Keith’s thighs out with them, spreading them wider and shifting him closer.

“Behave yourself.” He commanded while he reached behind Keith to push the jeweled plug into him further. “You’ll be rewarded if you do.”

Keith took in a deep, shaky breath and exhaled through his nose. He tried to calm himself as much as he could with Lance shill playing with the jewel inside him.

Looking at the bowl there wasn’t that much left. Keith continued with a normal size bite and fed it to Lance as he was before. Lance looked satisfied with Keith’s submission to him.

“That’s it, Sweetheart, you’re almost done.” Lance whispered as he spread his legs even more and wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock again.

Keith tried to control his breathing. He was trembling so bad he is surprised the last spoon full made it into Lance’s mouth at all. Lance continued to just play with him as he licked the last of the ice cream from his lips.

Then his hands stopped, the bowl was removed from Keith’s grip and place on the floor. Lance pulled Keith by the choker crushing their lips together. Lance devoured the whimper that escaped Keith’s lips. Swallowing everything, he was unable to hold down.

He buried his fingers into Lance’s soft hair holding him as he greedily licked into his mouth, tasting the cool sweetness that was still there.

Fingers scraped Keith’s scalp as they gripped his hair pulling him back, roughly breaking the kiss. Lance’s lips moved down, sucking bruises on his now exposed neck. Working around the choker, nipping a bit as he spoke.

“I let you have some fun earlier you know.” One of Lance’s hand was back to playing with the jewel. “I let you get away with being mouthy this morning.”

His hands moved again gripping Keith’s thighs and lifting him as his stood. Keith is still amazed at how easily Lance can do that.

“I let you take what you needed in the library.” Lance growled dropping Keith onto the table, roughly pushing him down until Keith was spread out under him. A fucking meal to be devoured.

Lance’s firm hand held him in place by his neck with enough pressure to be a threat. Keith swallowed feeling the choker dig into his skin where it was caught under Lance’s hand.

Lance hummed as his free hand traced patterns around the nubs of Keith’s nipples. Smiling with hunger that hand traveled lower to play with the jewel again.

“Now it’s time you to remember what you are here for.” Lance leaned over him to give his next command right in Keith’s ear.

“Don’t move.”

Keith couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath. _Fuck_ he was so turned on he was leaking all over himself.

Lance manhandled him to where his ass was half hanging off the table. He pushed Keith’s knees up as far as they would go then pushing them out, spreading him open even more. He gathered his hands from where they were gripping the table and roughly crossed them above his head pinning them there.

He sucked and nipped at Keith’s collarbones as his other hand worked his own pants open.

Keith was a panting mess. His head was so clouded he nearly missed the sound of Lance lubing himself up.

He looked between them to see Lance stroking himself, giving himself some relief while Keith’s cock continued to leaked all over his own abs.

Keith let out a growl. “ _Laaaance_.”

Lance smirked as he continued stroking himself, “Yes, Sweetheart?”

He glared at him. He was stuck in desperately wanting to be good for Lance and desperately needing Lance to fuck him. He wanted to be a brat and start demanding Lance start using that dick of his but then he wouldn’t be giving Lance what he wants. What he is paying Keith for.

Keith let out a long drown out, needy moan like the whore that he is, not yet willing to beg for it yet.

“Is this what you want?” Lance stroked himself faster letting the lude sounds fill the room.

“Tell me.” Lance commanded when Keith didn’t answer.

“Yesyesyesyes, _Please_ ” Keith begged caving embarrassingly quickly.

Lance removed the jewel from between Keith’s cheeks and sliding the head of is cock in. He held it there until Keith muttered another needy “Please”.

Slowly Lance pushed into Keith filling him.

Keith is so stretched out already that all he feels is pleasure as Lance sinks in and bottoms out. He moans out Lance’s name to let him know just how good he feels, just how full.

He can feel the cool metal of the zipper of Lance’s pants against his cheeks as Lance begins to thrust into him. It intensifies everything as Keith again thinks of how Lance is still fully dressed while he’s so exposed. Still in full control, taking what he needs from Keith, what he demands from Keith.

Keith can whine and beg all he wants but Lance is taking everything for himself. He’s Lance’s fucking toy. Only here to be used, to be filled.

Keith’s mind starts spiraling, he spreads his legs out farther as Lance roughly thrusts into him giving him more room to fill him.

“Look at you all spread out for me.” Lance growls in his ear as he grips Keith’s throat again. “I see you holding yourself open for me. Taking everything I give you.”

He snaps his hips harder hitting deeper inside of Keith then before.

“All mine.” Lance growls, “I’m gonna take you on every surface of this house.”

Keith moans at the thought. Lance picks up the pace hitting Keith’s prostate and causing him to shout.

“Fuck Sweetheart, I’m going to take you up to the balcony and fuck you where the neighbors can hear you.”

Keith could hardly breath with how full he feels, how Lance was hitting so deep inside of him.

“I want them to see how well you spread yourself open for me. How good you take my cock.”

The pressure on his throat tightens.

“How well you _serve me_.”

Keith lets out a cry as bliss crashes over him, he’s spilling all over himself and the front of Lance’s shirt. Lance’s hips don’t stop or even pause. He continues to pound into Keith chasing his own end.

“Sweetheart, you wanted it so bad that I didn’t even have to touch you to have you cum all over yourself. You like taking my orders that much? So much that you were begging me to use you, to fill that dirty little hole of yours?”

Keith could feel the heat building again already.

“You’re going to be so full my cum it will be dripping from that dirty little hole, running down those gorgeous thighs of yours.”

A new wave of pleasure hit Keith, it had him arching off the table and screaming Lance’s name. Lance followed close behind filling Keith like he said he would, mixing with the cum from earlier.

Lance released his hold on Keith’s throat and kissed him deeply. He breaks away long enough to whisper, “Deep breaths Sweetheart, your night has barely even started.”

*****

Lance is amazed at the man beneath him. He’s a vision with his hair fanning out on the table and the fucked-out expression still lingering on his perfect features.

He honestly didn’t expect Keith to be so obedient right away, didn’t expect him to enjoy this game as much as he did. He loved to take as much from his partners as he could but it’s not enjoyable unless they enjoyed it too.

Sadly, few could handle it.

He righted himself, tucking himself and his shirt back into his pants while allowing Keith to calm his own breathing. He ran a hand through his own hair taming it back into place. Aside from the mess Keith made on his shirt he should look as if he just walked out of the office.

Keith’s eyes were closed but his breathing had calmed into a more relaxed rhythm.

He doesn’t flinch when Lance runs his fingers along his thighs. Keith only gives a half-hearted glare as Lance’s touch continues up his sides, sliding around his waist and up his back before pulling him up to him.

“You still with me Gorgeous?” Lance cupped Keith’s face searching the other man’s eyes for any signs of distress.

Keith gives a small nod as his hands slide up Lance’s arms gripping his biceps.

Lance takes a moment to admire this work of art in front of him. The sheen of sweat glistening over pale skin, the dark bruises littering Keith’s neck around the gold choker, and his cum slowly leaking all over the table between those gorgeously spread thighs. His eyes may linger down at the sight for far too long. As he brings his eye’s back up to meet Keith’s he finds the other’s turned away with a rosy blush darkening across his face. It is such a lovely sight but he misses those pools of galaxies on him.

He tugs Keith closer to him, right to the edge of the table, startling the man into looking at him. “There you are Sweetheart, can you give me a color?”

He watches Keith swallow and licks his lips before answering, “Green.”

“Good.” Lance pulls him off the table holding him close as Keith finds his footing on shaky legs. Once steady he releases him, leaving Keith to walk on his own. Lance gathers the kimono up off the floor, pulling its tie from it before tossing it on to the side bar. He draped the tie around his neck before offering a hand to Keith.

“Come on Gorgeous, let me give you a proper tour.” Lance grins at the glare of suspicion as he guides Keith to the door.

A proper tour consists of Lance’s fingers deep inside Keith as he moans bent over a piano in the ballroom. Keith’s cries of pleasure echoing throughout the room as Lance works a second prostate orgasm out of him. Lance filling him again, denying Keith his release as he has him knelt on a bench in his art gallery.

He gives Keith a small reprieve as he allows him to relax back in one of the parlor’s overstuffed leather chairs. Marked up thighs spread around Lance’s head as he worships Keith’s cock and swallows everything he gives him. He enjoys the view with Keith’s hand gripping his hair and his head thrown back praising Lance’s name like it was the only one that mattered.

By time he has Keith in the game room again bent over a pool table pounding in as deep as he could get, Keith is a mess. His hair as long fallen out of the tie that had been holding it. His thighs are covered in Lance’s cum, he’s porcelain skin is covered in even more marks than the night before.

Keith’s fingers are digging into the green felt on the table as tears leave it littered with dark spots. Lance finished with a deep hard thrust, stilling as more cum leaks out of his favorite dirty little hole as he spills more into it. He hears a small whine in protest escape from bitten red lips.

“Oh Sweetheart, you’ve been so good.” Lance loses the tight grip he had on Keith hips, running his hands up the other’s back. “Relax while I enjoy the mess I’ve made of you.”

He only gets another whine in response.

He continues to massage Keith’s back, targeting the spots that are sure to be sore with Lance’s treatments of the evening. He pushes his thumbs deep into the muscles of Keith’s lower back in small circular monitions satisfied with how the man beneath him melts into the table. Keith clinches around his cock before relaxing, allowing more of the mess to escape him.

Lance’s hands work their way up to Keith’s shoulders and down his biceps. Gently he pulls Keith’s arms back and ties his wrists together with the silk tie from around his neck.

“Only one more Sweetheart.” He pulled Keith up slowly by his now bound arms, “Stand still.”

Lance leaned back, slowly inching his half hard cock out of Keith’s abused hole. His thumbs worked circles into Keith’s hips as he took in the beautiful sight of the mess that followed. He watched as _his_ mess drips out of the dirty little hole he has been playing with all night. As _his_ marks get covered in _his cum._ All of this _his_ doing. All of this _belonging to him._

He slips two fingers in and spreads them. Cum gathers around his them running down the back of his hand. Keith moans as he gives him a few thrusts knowingly brushing his sweet spot.

His fun comes to a halt when Keith’s stance falters. Quickly he presses his body to Keith’s wrapping an arm around him, holding him close. He curses himself a bit as he should not have stepped so far back. Not with how Keith’s arms are bound leaving him unable to catch himself.

His guilt is short lived as Keith’s head drops back on to his shoulder and Keith starts grinding himself against him. Easily sliding Lance’s cock between his cheeks.

“Stop.” Lance growls stilling the other man. “You will have your turn.”

Keith’s eyes pleaded with him. “I-I ne-”

“Shhhhh,” Lance massages Keith’s exposed neck, “You will have your turn.”

Keith growled thumping his head against his shoulder. Lance smiled as he quickly tucked himself away and loopes an arm around Keith to lead him from the room. He is disappointed he can’t watch Keith walk around in front of him as he has done for most of the night but having his body pressed into the side of his was enjoyable too.

He guides Keith back to his room then up onto the bed. With Keith kneeling in front of him it’s easy to pull him in to a deep kiss with one hand as he unbuttons his shirt with the other. Lance devours every sweet sound Keith makes as he discards his clothes and crawls onto bed to join him.

Relaxing back into his pillows he guides Keith into his lap and slowly down on his cock. Watches Keith moan a sigh at being filled again.

Keith’s bangs have fallen in his face as he glares down at Lance. He can see the question there but he wants to hear it.

Gently he brushes the dark locks out of the way, his fingers tracing down Keith’s jaw until he firmly grips his chin bringing those lips back to his again.

“Speak.” Lance orders.

Keith glares down at him. He looks ready to choke lance himself if his hands weren’t tied. Honestly Lance isn’t opposed to it. Maybe another day.

“You have to ask if you want permission Sweetheart.” Lance pinches one of Keith’s nipples making him flinch back and clinch around Lance inside him. “Ah Gorgeous, if you want more of that you need to ask like a good boy.”

Keith is blushing again as he pulls his chin from Lance’s hand, averting his eyes.

“Please.” Keith mutters more to the sheets then to Lance.

“Please what?”

Keith is back to glaring again, the murderous look that Lance is growing fond of. “Please, let me finish.”

“Nope, still not enough.” Lance is smirking now. He wants to hear it all, the detail and he will deny everything and enjoy the cock warming until he does.

Keith grits his teeth and starts to move his hips. They’re instantly stop in Lance’s bruising grip.

“Tell me now.” He growls in Keith’s face.

“I want to cum.” Keith yells, “You bastard, let me finish.”

He tries to move his hips again but he can’t match Lance’s strength after everything they have already done.

Lance doesn’t back down, he loves this defiance in the other man, “How Sweetheart?”

Keith pauses in his attempts to move and focuses back on Lance. He lets out an annoyed huff.

Through gritted teeth he finally caves, “I want to fuck myself on your dick.”

“Is that all?” Lance relaxes back settling on his pillows again.

Keith hesitates.

“Tell me Sweetheart, I’ll make it good for you.” he assures him.

“I- I want you to play with my nipples and touch me.”

The blush is the darkest Lance has seen on him yet. God, he loves it.

“Yes to the first,” He’s reaching up and pinching the bud between his fingers, “No to the second. I want to see you pleasure yourself on just my cock.”

Keith whines but starts rocking his hips.

Lance sits up to mouth over Keith’s chest. He wraps his lips around the bud of Keith’s other nipple sucking it between his lips had rolling his tongue over it.

“ _Mmm Laaaaance_.” Keith is trying to pick up his rhythm, “ _Ah-Ah_.”

Lance lavishes his kisses and bites the best he can as Keith uses his cock. Soon enough Keith is bouncing too much for Lance to keep his lips on him. He has to hold onto the other man just so he doesn’t bounce off.

“ _FuckFuckFuckfuckfuckfuckffffuck_.” Keith has his eyes shut.

“That’s not my name and keep those eyes one me.” Lance orders, “You need to know whose cock is filling you. Know that it’s my cock that makes you feel so good.”

He wants this to be burned into Keith’s memory, the feel of his hands on him and his dick inside him. He wants to make sure Keith never forgets how Lance makes him feel. How he begged Lance for more. How Lance made him moan his name as he cums all over himself.

“ _Fuck LANCE!”_ Keith does just that, throwing back his head as he spills all over himself and Lance.

He doesn’t let him stop though, as soon as Keith’s orgasm started Lance regained his grip on those beautiful hips and started thrusting up into Keith. Fucking him hard through his pleasure as he chased his own. Soon he was spilling in to Keith again. It was leaking out all over him and down those beautiful thighs.

He held Keith up just a bit so he could see it. See the way it coated the bruises again. He couldn’t resist rubbing a thumb through the mess, rubbing down Keith’s thighs while he came down from his high.

“Fuck you really like to play with your mess.” Keith said after having some time to catch his breath.

“Mmmm, yes.” Lance hummed satisfied.

Keith shifted and Lance slowly slid out of him. He didn’t go far though, in fact he held himself up giving Lance an unforgettable view.

“Why?” Keith sounded more curious than anything. It had Lance studying him for a moment. He’s never had anyone ask why he had a kink for cum play.

“I just do,” Lance dropped his eyes back to Keith’s thighs, “I’m a thigh man I guess, and I like to mark what is mine.”

“Oh.” Keith still had the curious look on his face.

“Don’t you be kink shaming me here.” Lance joked as he reached back to untie Keith’s wrists.

“I’m not.” Keith stated as he rubbed the indents on his wrist.

“Kinda sounds like you are.” Lance hummed. It wasn’t bothering him. He swears it wasn’t.

“I’ll prove it.”

That had Lance’s attention, “How you gonna do that Sweetheart?”

Keith crawled off of him, reaching over to the nightstand where Lance had tossed his phone before dinner. Lance arched a brow in question as Keith handed him his phone. It isn’t until Keith is straddling his hips backwards that Lance catches on. He quickly unlocks his phone and opens the camera.

Keith is up on his knees looking back at Lance with an unsure look.

“Um, may I continue?” He asks sounding a bit unsure.

Lance has no idea what he’s about to do but fuck if he doesn’t want to find out. “Fuck, Sweetheart, you may continue. I’m ready.”

Keith dropped down onto his arms arching his back in a way that popped his ass out on full display. He shifted his knees out more spreading himself over Lance but not settling on him.

Lance could see everything. The bite marks he left there earlier, the cum that coated them and all of Keith’s inner thighs. That pretty little abused hole that still had cum leaking out of it.

“Fuck that’s beautiful.” he hummed as he clicked a few pictures. “So beautiful Sweetheart.”

“Are you recording?” Keith suddenly asks.

Surprised Lance eagerly hit the red record button, “Well, I am now.”

He felt Keith’s laugh before the other man continued with his little show. Lance very quickly realizes that he had lied. He was not ready. He was not prepared for what Keith was about to do.

Keith clinched his pretty little hole around nothing a few times before slipping one of his fingers into himself. Lance’s cum leaked out even more providing the easy slide in and out as Keith slowly fingered himself.

Lance nearly dropped his phone when Keith moaned his name as he slipped a second finger in, pumping and scissoring them as if this was all for his own pleasure. With every thrust of Keith’s fingers more of Lance’s cum trails down his thighs. His moans turn in to a mantra of _LanceLanceLanceLance_ loud enough to echo around the room.

Lance knows he’s doing it for the camera, but Keith starts to sound more and more like he’s begging. Lance thinks he understands the problem.

“Keep going, I got you Sweetheart.” Lance adjusts his camera into one hand and slides the other up Keith’s thigh to slip his finger in next to Keith’s.

He aims for Keith’s prostate, brushing his finger over it earning him a ‘ _Ah fFUck LAAANce’._

They build a quick rhythm, moving together. He lets Keith guide him, allows him to use is finger to reach where his own can’t.

“One mooore.” Keith suddenly huffs out, “I neeeed one more.”

Lance slides another finger in, with only a few more thrusts Keith is clinching around their fingers as pleasure rolls through his body. He screams Lance’s name load enough for the camera giving a perfect ending for is his video. Lance cuts it shortly after they slip their fingers out and Lance gets a few seconds of Keith’s pretty pink hole clinching around nothing again.

“Sweetheart, fuck...” Lance is speechless. He was just given a wonderful unexpected gift that he will never forget. He had been trying to make himself unforgettable and Keith just out did him.

Tossing his phone aside he ran his hands up Keith’s thighs gently massages the muscles there. Keith collapses on top of Lance crossing his arms over Lance’s legs to rest his head, finally done for the night.

*****

Keith is completely spent. He has never been so thoroughly worked over in his life.

He’s not sure how long he lays there on top of Lance but too soon the hands on his thighs are stopping and the other man is shifting out from underneath him.

Keith groans in protest.

He hears a chuckle as Lance says, “Shhh, I got you Sweetheart.” before he disappears and Keith hears the bath water turn on.

Soon, Lance is back and has his hands on him again, massaging deep into Keith’s aching muscles and sore back. Just like he had done when Keith was bent over the pool table. It’s just more relaxing this time as Keith is riled up with a dick in him.

A groan escapes him as Lance hits a sore spot near his hips. He spends a bit more time massaging soothing circles there before he disappears again.

Keith takes the moment to stretch out, rolling onto his back into a more comfortable position. He tries not to fall asleep. He knows Lance is just going to make him get up and take a bath. His brain is fuzzing out though and he dozes off before he knows it.

Fingers at his neck bring him back, Lance smiles down at him as he removes the gold choker, “Let’s get you cleaned up babe, then you can sleep the night away.”

This time when Lance carries him to the bathroom Keith just enjoys the warm feeling of being pressed to Lance’s broad chest. He’s too tired to think about it, so he just lets himself enjoy it. Let’s Lance pamper him.

He does wake up a bit as Lance carries through the first set of glass doors of the bathroom then through a second set that he has not yet explored. Fuck this room was as big as the bedroom.

Dead center on the opposite side was the biggest tub Keith has ever seen, sitting under large windows and a brightly lit garden outside. The floor and steps leading to the tub were all beautiful light blue shimmery tiles. White leather benches and a few cabinets lined the walls. Keith even noticed the small pile of clothes that sat on one of them.

The lights were dimmed giving everything a soft warm glow.

A relaxing scent fills the room, Keith can’t quite place it. He didn’t even have a chance to try to figure it out as that was the point that Lance stepped up and sat on the edge of the tub turning to swing his legs in to the steaming water that waited for them. Far too easily Lance shifted them both into the tub, arranging Keith’s warn out body to sit between his legs, still holding him to his chest.

The warmth of the water seeped into Keith’s muscles soothing them. He hummed and relaxed back into the firm chest behind him. He felt rather than heard Lance chuckle again.

“I was afraid you’d try to fall asleep in the tub.” Lance shifted then Keith felt a comb being gently pulled through his hair. He lifted his head just enough so Lance could get the back. Once done Keith relaxed back dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder.

He continued to shift behind him. Grabbing this and that, bringing it all in front of him so Keith could see what he was doing. He cleaned Keith up with a big natural sponge and some sweet-smelling soap. Paying special attention to his abs and between his thighs. He gently washed Keith’s hair, fingers massaging his scalp lulling Keith into an even more relaxed state than before, which he didn’t think was possible.

“Does this feel better?” Lance asked as he rinsed the shampoo from Keith’s hair.

Keith just hummed and gave a slight nod. He was watching the leaves on the trees outside dance is a small breeze.

“That’s a private garden.” Lance finally relaxed back finished with whatever pampering he had deemed necessary. “No one is allowed back there unless I give them permission. The door on the right goes out to the garden, the door on the left is the shower.”

Keith was slow to respond, brain too hazy to really comprehend but awake enough to have a random thought. “Who takes care of the plants?”

He could hear the smile in Lance’s voice, “Mostly I do, but I do schedule the gardeners to come through every once in a while.”

“You like to garden?” Keith found this an odd thing to associate with Lance. Odd for a business man to like gardening.

“I like it at a basic level, it’s relaxing. It’s more that I like to sit out there during those nice summer storms and no one can yell at me to come back inside.”

Keith hummed, “I get that.” He really did, he had done something like that when he lived in his dad’s shack for a while out in the middle of the desert. In the heat the storms were god sent, he’d go on walks just to feel the rain on his skin, it calmed him.

Lance didn’t need to know that.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the kind where two people are just too tired to make conversion but still enjoy the company.

Keith didn’t move until Lance said they should get to bed. Once out Lance quickly dressed telling Keith to take his time while he changed the bed.

He dressed in pajamas Lance left out for him. A black tank and red plaid pants that were just as soft as the last pair. Keith wondered if he could take them with him when he leaves. Internally he cringes at that last part and shoved the thought away. He can’t deal with that now. He can’t even start to think of that while his body still had a dull ache from night. He was relaxed and content. No reason to ruin it by thinking.

Yeah, nope not going there, not going to unpack that tonight.

He needed sleep first.

Lance was finishing up when Keith sluggishly made it back to the bedroom. He’s pretty sure he was half asleep as Lance tucked him in to the cloud he called a bed. His head hit the pillow and he was lights out.

He didn’t notice that Lance didn’t join him until an hour later.

He didn’t hear the soft ‘Goodnight Sweetheart.’ once he finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me but be warned, Tumblr I will reblog everything Klance I find, Twitter is becoming more of a hell hole so I've been avoiding it but I do still check it and lurk in the shadows. I mostly just post writing updates to Instagram and like stuff, so if you don't want to deal with any of my nonsense go there. 
> 
> Twitter NSFW [@WCuptat](https://twitter.com/WCuptat/)  
> Twitter Main [@Cuptat1](https://twitter.com/Cuptat1/)  
> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)
> 
> *Don't repost anywhere else. If you are not reading this on Ao3 then it is posted without my permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Twitter NSFW [@WCuptat](https://twitter.com/WCuptat/)  
> Twitter Main [@Cuptat1](https://twitter.com/Cuptat1/)  
> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)
> 
> *Don't repost anywhere else. If you are not reading this on Ao3 then it is posted without my permission.


End file.
